L'Empoisonnée
by Kaielyne
Summary: "Crève, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe!". Eva Blackburn vit un cauchemar à Poudlard, car non seulement est-elle née de parents moldus, mais elle a aussi été envoyée à Serpentard. Dégoûtée de ce qu'elle vit, elle décide de prouver faux les stéréotypes sur les Né-Moldu. En se tournant vers la magie noire. Dark!OC
1. Chapitre 1 La rejetée

_Titre:_ L'Empoisonnée

 _Résumé:_ "Crève, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe!". Eva Blackburn vit un cauchemar à Poudlard, car non seulement est-elle née de parents moldus, mais elle a aussi été envoyée à Serpentard. Dégoûtée de ce qu'elle vit, elle décide de prouver faux les stéréotypes sur les Né-Moldu. En se tournant vers la magie noire.

 ** _Note de l'auteur:_** Bonjour. Je tiens à commencer cette fanfiction en précisant que j'essaierai de ne pas transformer Eva, mon OC et la protagoniste, en Mary-Sue. Le but de cette fanfic est de revisiter la vieille croyance comme quoi tous les Serpentards sont des adeptes de magie noire, et qu'ils deviennent tous mangemorts, car ce fut ainsi dans leur famille depuis des générations.

Oui, Eva va choisir la voie obscure, mais ce n'est pas à cause de son ascendance, ou du moins pas de la façon dont on l'envisage. Je veux briser la croyance que le mal est enraciné dès la naissance chez quelqu'un, mais que tout comme le bien, il peut fleurir chez quelqu'un lorsque les conditions sont propices.

Il sera aussi question de la notion de banalité du mal, qui pu être observée chez les Nazis durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et qui est l'idée que l'homme ne fait pas uniquement le mal parce qu'il le veut, mais parce que son milieu le pousse à le faire.

De plus, Eva est plus vieille que Harry de deux ans, ce qui fait qu'elle est dans la même cohorte que Cédric Diggory et les jumeaux Weasley. Harry va apparaitre dans l'histoire, mais dans plusieurs chapitres, et il n'aura pas un rôle si important que ça.

Il faut aussi que je précise que rien de cet univers ne m'appartient, sauf quelques OC éventuels comme Eva.

* * *

"La haine, c'est la colère des faibles." - Alphonse Daudet, _Lettres de mon moulin_

* * *

"Serpentard!"

Les applaudissements tonnèrent dans la salle tandis qu'elle se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Des sourires amicaux l'accueillèrent, ainsi que quelques tapes dans le dos. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle, parmis d'autres adolescents aux pouvoirs comme les siens. Toute sa jeunesse, de drôles d'incidents s'étaient produits chez elle. Des vases allant se fracasser au sol pour aucune raison, des portes claquant toute seules. Ce n'était que quelques semaines plus tôt que le mystère avait finalement été percé. Eva Blackburn était une sorcière. Elle avait tout d'abord eu un moment de déni. Impossible, la magie n'existait pas. Puis, une phase de doute. Les sorcières n'étaient-elles pas toutes vieilles, laides et méchantes? Finalement, elle avait dû accepter le fait qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien aux sorcières. Elle ignorait même s'il y avait des hommes, et si oui, les appelaient-on aussi des sorcières? Après tout, la lettre qu'elle avait reçue d'un _hibou_ (Un vrai hibou!) l'invitait à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Elle allait ainsi comme suit:

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Miss Blackburn,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre_ _, nous attendrons votre hibou_ _le 31 juillet_ _au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Blackburn, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Ses parents, aussi ahuris qu'elle, avaient néanmoins réalisé que la lettre stipulait un certain Albus Dumbledore, le directeur et un homme de surcroît, et que l'un de ses titres mentionnait des mages et sorciers. Bon, déjà une bonne chose de réglée, et importante en plus. Du moins, dans la tête d'une adolescente de onze ans, cela va de soi. Avait aussi été envoyée avec la lettre une liste de matériel scolaire qu'elle ignorait absolument où trouver, et heureusement une lettre de consignes un peu plus précises en vue du fait qu'elle n'était pas née de parents sorciers. Elle leur expliquait entre autres comment se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, où ils pourraient trouver les éléments de la liste. Quatre mois plus tard, elle était enfin à Poudlard. Eva n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement studieuse. Elle avait de l'intérêt envers certaines choses, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi intéressantes et méconnues que la magie, mais n'était pas allée jusqu'à réellement ouvrir ses manuels scolaires. Sans doute aurait-elle dû.

Elle prit place à la table, et suivit la fin de la Répartition avec intérêt. Elle avait encore quelque doute sur sa place à Serpentard. Après tout, le choixpeau, durant sa chanson, avait expliqué que les Serpentards étaient des malins, prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Mais qui était-elle pour croire que le choixpeau s'était trompé? Elle était, après tout, encore étrangère à ce monde.

"Salut,"

Elle se tourna vers le garçon à sa gauche qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Lui aussi venait tout juste d'être envoyé à Serpentard.

"Je suis Cassius. Cassius Warrington," déclara-t-il. Il semblait déjà assez large des épaules pour un adolescent de onze ans, et probablement était-il aussi plutôt grand. Eva n'avait pas remarqué ce détail lorsqu'il avait été réparti.

"Eva Blackburn. Enchantée!" se présenta-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est de famille?"

La question la prit de court. Quoi donc? Ses yeux? La couleur de ses cheveux?

"Euh… quoi ça?"

"Eh bien, tu sais. Aller à Serpentard. Moi, mes deux parents ont été envoyés ici. On est pas aussi, tu sais, traditionalistes que ces Sang-Pur de Vingt-Huit, mais ça reste de famille. Mes parents, mes grands-parents et presque tous les autres. Par la barbe de Merlin, ça aurait été la honte si j'avais été à Poufsouffle!"

"Ah… euh, non. Ce n'est pas de famille. En fait, mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Je suis la première de la famille à venir à Poudlard."

Ce fut ces paroles qui firent perdre toute amabilité aux yeux de Cassius, sans qu'Eva ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

"Oh… bon ben, j'imagine que t'es _spéciale_ …" marmonna-t-il, prononçant le dernier mot avec un certain dégoût.

Eva se recula un peu, confuse quant à son attitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

 _Ce que les gens sont étranges ici_.

Sa pensée fut confirmée lorsqu'elle réalisa que ceux qui avaient écouté leur échange la regardaient maintenant avec une petite moue, qu'elle qualifierait presque de _hautaine_. La fille à sa droite s'éloigna même un peu d'elle. D'un seul coup, toute la chaleur et la gentillesse de sa maison semblaient s'être évaporées, la laissant seule. Comme avant.


	2. Chapitre 2 La petite couleuvre

**Note de l'auteur:** Donc, je poste le deuxième chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que le premier. Encore une fois, je ne possède aucun droit sur Harry Potter et son contenu autre que, pour l'instant, mon OC Eva. J'ai aussi augmenté le rating à M, non pas parce qu'il va y avoir une scène de sexe (il n'y en aura pas), mais parce que je prévois utiliser de la violence physique et psychologique assez intense, et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Mais ce ne sera pas de la violence gore inutile, je vous rassure tout de suite, et vraiment rien de traumatisant.

* * *

" La solitude désole le coeur et contente l'esprit." - Camille Belguise, _Echos du Silence_

* * *

" _Oh, mais en voilà une jeune fille intéressante. Je vois chez toi du bon, oui, tu es une bonne personne. Tu irais bien à Gryffondor, ils aiment l'enthousiasme, la témérité. Tu as un peu de ça, je le sens bien. Serdaigle ne t'irait pas, non. Tu aimes apprendre, mais tu ne seras jamais portée à étudier par intérêt. Poufsouffle pourrait être un bon choix. Tu aimes le contact humain, et tu es loyale à ce que tu crois juste. Et pourquoi pas Serpentard? Je vois en toi ce désir fondamental de prouver au monde ce que tu vaux, et ce que tu serais prête à faire pour l'obtenir. Oui, ce désir outrepasse toutes tes qualités, il les a même engendrées. Tu seras donc dans…"_

Eva se réveilla en sursaut, s'agrippant aux couvertures de son lit, le souffle court. Elle avait eu horriblement de la difficulté à s'endormir la veille, se tortillant dans ses draps jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Personne ne lui avait expliqué la raison du traitement qu'elle recevait, d'ailleurs, personne ne lui avait rien dit du tout, sauf la préfète qui d'un ton pincé lui avait répété le mot de passe pour entrer dans le dortoir. Apparemment, la faute qu'elle avait commise, ou du moins le problème qu'elle avait, avait été répété pendant le dîner, et désormais toute la maison en était informée. Sauf elle. Elle avait entendu certains commentaires sur son sang, mais elle ne saisissait pas l'importance d'un tel détail. Est-ce que les sorciers au sang AB positif étaient maudits ou quelque chose du genre? Allait-elle se transformer en une créature étrange à son dix-huitième anniversaire? Peut-être était-elle vouée à être une mauvaise sorcière, et c'est ce dont tout le monde se moquait. Personne ne voulait connaître la ratée. Pas que ce fut différent chez elle.

" _Hey! C'est la tarée! Hey, la tarée! Mes parents m'ont dit de me tenir loin de toi! Depuis qu'ils ont su ce que tu avais fait au Professeur Frost, ils m'ont presque empêché de revenir à l'école, voire de me tenir à moins de vingt mètres de distance de toi! C'est qu'ils sont gâtés, tes parents, d'avoir une telle abomination comme gosse!"_ C'était environ six mois plus tôt, tandis qu'elle fréquentait un établissement scolaire normal, qu'une chose bien étrange s'était produite. Le Professeur Frost, son institutrice à ce moment, avait été souffrante d'une étrange maladie. Après avoir passé un commentaire désobligeant sur l'attitude distraite d'Eva, et ce devant toute la classe, son visage et ses mains avaient commencé à être couverts de pustules, ces dernières grossissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la pauvre femme s'effondre au sol en hurlant, terrifiée. Les enfants avaient été renvoyés chez eux pour la journée et le Professeur Frost, quant à elle, à l'hôpital. Elle était revenue enseigner une semaine plus tard, mais avait exigé qu'Eva soit retirée de sa classe. C'est ainsi que le blâme revint à cette dernière. Sans doute était-ce vrai, puisque c'était le genre d'incident provoqué par de jeunes sorciers ne maîtrisant pas leurs pouvoirs, mais cela ne changea pas le fait qu'Eva devint "la tarée", "la cinglée" ou encore "la folle". C'en était presque drôle comment personne ne pensa à "La sorcière", qui aurait en fait été un titre légitime.

Désormais, le hâvre de paix qu'elle espérait connaître venait de se refermer brutalement devant elle. Rien n'avait changé. Seulement, maintenant, les gens semblaient la détester pour quelque chose que eux comprenaient et elle non, plutôt que l'inverse. Sentant la fatigue la quitter pour de bon, elle enfila ses robes et saisit son matériel pour le premier cours qu'elle aurait jamais à Poudlard. Botanique. Tristement anticlimatique comme premier cours. Elle même connaissait déjà ce en quoi consistait la botanique. S'occuper de plantes, les faire pousser et tout le reste. Du jardinage. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée d'avoir son premier cours à Poudlard. Elle s'engagea avec le sourire dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Peu importe si les Serpentards la détestaient, elle pouvait toujours se distraire avec les études.

La salle commune était vide, et peu de lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Il devait être plutôt tôt. Impossible de savoir quelle heure il était vraiment dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Placé dans les donjons, et en partie sous le lac près de l'école, tout ce qui était montré à travers les fenêtres était une eau verte et quelques plantes. Le feu de la cheminée était éteint, et sans doute aurait-ce été glacial dans la pièce si ç'avait été le mois de décembre. L'atmosphère ambiante était plutôt lugubre, et froide. Les murs, tapissés de vert, n'étaient pas très accueillants, et les crânes disposés un peu partout non plus. Elle ignorait comment les autres pouvaient s'y sentir chez eux. Mais bon, après tout, les Serpentards en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas très accueillants. Peut-être était-ce une question de point de vue.

Traversant la salle, elle quitta le dortoir le plus discrètement possible. Ce fut peu aisé de se frayer un chemin, surtout à cause des escaliers mouvants, jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin, ce fut pour la trouver fermée. Il était en effet atrocement tôt. Ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire dans sa situation, elle tourna les talons et commença à errer dans les couloirs. C'est alors que _ça_ surgit. Un fantôme. Elle en avait vu plusieurs durant le dîner, mais de là à en rencontrer un seule, et sans personne autour. _Terrorisée_ était un terme faible pour décrire son état.

" Tiens? Qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Une petite couleuvre perdue? Mais tu as les yeux bien effrayés, petite couleuvre. Serait-ce moi qui t'effraie à ce point? gloussa de fantôme.

Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, Eva tenta de tourner les talons, sans grand succès.

"Sûrement, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois un esprit?"

Nouveau silence.

"Par la barbe de merlin! C'est bien la première fois! Oh, je sens qu'on va s'amuser petite couleuvre! La petite couleuvre serait-elle une petite couleuvre _sang-de-bourbe_ par hasard?

Sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait entendu plusieurs élèves employer ce terme en la regardant.

"Qu'est-ce… que ça… veut dire?"

Le fantôme, ou esprit plutôt, eut un long rire moqueur.

"C'est un compliment! Oh oui! Tu peux le dire si quelqu'un est gentil avec toi!"

Eva ne savait pas grand-chose de la magie, mais elle était absolument certaine que n'était _pas un compliment_. Elle prit la fuite dans le couloir, ses jambes lui obéissant enfin, et elle crut avoir semé la chose quelques minutes plus tard. Cependant, cette dernière surgit de nouveau devant elle, lui arrachant un cri mêlant effroi et surprise.

"Ça court plutôt vite les petite couleuvre sang-de-bourbe, dis-moi donc," ricanna l'esprit. "Au fait, je suis Peeves, l'esprit frappeur le plus renommé et le plus terrible de toute la Grande Bretagne, pour vous servir!"

"C'est quoi un esprit frappeur?"

Quoi que ce fut, cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

"C'est quoi un esprit frappeur? Mhhh voyons…" marmonna Peeves, d'elle et de l'énorme armure décorative placée à ses côtés. "C'est ça un esprit frappeur!"

Et d'un claquement de doigts, il renversa l'armure dans un vacarme comme Eva n'en avait jamais entendu. Étendue au sol où elle s'était jetée pour ne pas être blessée par les morceaux chutant vers elle, Eva eut à peine le temps de relever la tête pour voir Peeves disparaître avec un rictus satisfait. Cela s'annonçait être une bonne journée.

Après avoir fui la scène du crime sans même tenter de réparer les dégâts, Eva s'était retrouvée à son point de départ, la Grande Salle. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement un hasard, elle avait en effet suivi le son des voix d'élèves se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Elle aperçu une première année venir vers elle, discutant avec une élève plus vieille, et se rappela l'avoir vu être envoyée à Gryffondor. S'approchant rapidement, elle rassemblant son courage, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, et se planta devant elles.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Eva. Je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi tout le monde à Serpentard me déteste?"

Les deux filles se consultèrent du regard. L'entrée en matière avait été plutôt brusque et peu amicale, mais finalement, la plus vieille répondit.

"Eh bien, les Serpentards ne sont jamais vraiment amicaux avec personne sauf les autres Serpentards. C'est étonnant qu'ils agissent ainsi à moins que… oh. Tu es cette fille…"

"Cette fille?" répéta Eva.

"Oui, enfin. Une née-moldue. Il n'y en a pas eu depuis des lustres à Serpentard, et ils sont toujours disons… un peu mis de côté,"

"Je ne… comprend pas?"

"Tu es une Né-Moldu, ce qui veut dire que tes deux parents ne sont pas des sorciers. C'est juste? Et dans le monde des sorciers, il existe trois catégories de sorciers. Les Sang-Pur, les Sang-Mêlé et les Né-Moldu. Dans cet ordre exactement de… et bien pas d'importance, mais disons de hiérarchie? Les sorciers n'aiment pas vraiment les moldus, et particulièrement les Serpentards. La majorité d'entre eux proviennent de familles de Sangs-Pur exclusivement. Ils sont très respectueux de cette hiérarchie de sang. Il y a même un type spécial de Sang-Pur. Ils sont appelés les Vingt-huit sacrés. Ce sont vingt-huit familles qui n'ont jamais eu de Né-Moldu ou de Sang-Mêlé dans leur généalogie, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont si peu nombreux. Ils en arrivent même à… tu sais… la consanguinité. C'est vraiment pas de chance d'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard, les autres maisons, nous sommes plutôt ouverts aux Né-Moldu."

"Et qu'est-ce que Sang-de-bourbe signifie?"

"On t'a appelée comme ça? Dans ta propre maison? C'est horrible!" s'exclama la première année.

"Sang-de-bourbe est une insulte très grave. C'est le terme le plus péjoratif qu'il est possible d'utiliser pour parler d'un Né-Moldu. Si je me faisais appeler comme ça, ce serait un maléfice illico," soupira la plus vieille. "Enfin, je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, mais les maisons ne sont pas très coopératives les unes envers les autres, surtout pas Gryffondor et Serpentard alors… nous on va y aller. Bonne chance quand même,"

Eva les regarda partir, la mine interdite. Il lui avait semblé que les deux filles étaient plutôt gentilles, et pourtant, elles venaient toutes deux de l'abandonner là. Seule.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula un peu plus calmement, en partie à cause du fait que les étudiants n'étaient pas encore tous dans le Grand Hall. Eva apprécia enfin la nourriture du château, puisqu'elle n'avait fait que picorer dans son assiette la veille. La table des Serpentards étant à la gauche de la salle, elle prit place du côté du mur pour observer les autres tables. Les étudiants de Serdaigle lisaient le journal pour la plupart, les Poufsouffles semblaient encore un peu endormis et riaient à voix basse pour certains. Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, avaient soit une mine horrible et déjà cernée, ou étincelante et dévoraient avec appétit leur déjeuner. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Les Serpentards étaient réunis en petits groupes, et semblaient discuter un peu, en lançant des remarques cinglantes à propos d'élèves des autres maisons à voix basse. Eva soupira. Pas qu'elle avait envie de lancer des insultes furtivement aux autres élèves, mais elle aurait bien aimé être inclue dans un groupe. Ce serait pour… ah oui, probablement jamais.

Elle dut attendre que d'autres première années de Serpentard se rendent au premier cours pour les suivre discrètement et arriver en botanique saine et sauve, et surtout, pas en retard. Elle constata avec étonnement que non seulement les Serpentards étaient présents, mais aussi les Serdaigles, puis réalisa que le nombre d'élèves de première année de chaque maison n'était pas suffisant pour compléter un groupe complet. Ainsi, les classes étaient formées de deux maisons, et ce en tout temps. Le Professeur Chourave était une petite femme ronde d'une quarantaine d'années à la mine joviale. Elle expliqua que les autres cours se dérouleraient dans les serres à l'extérieur du château, mais que pour ce premier, ce serait dans une classe afin qu'elle explique ce qui serait à l'étude durant l'année. Il y aurait de l'extraction de pus de bubobulb, la taille d'arbustes d'alihosty et le rempotage de mandragores. La botanique sembla tout à coup plus excitante que du simple jardinage. Une heure plus tard, Eva décida une fois de plus la vieille et bonne méthode de la filature pour se rendre à son deuxième cours, la métamorphose. Elle reconnut le professeur. C'était la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, qui se présenta finalement comme étant le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Tout comme le Professeur Chourave, elle leur expliqua ce qui serait à l'étude pendant l'année, et plus elle parlait, plus Eva croyait vivre un rêve éveillé. Transformer des gobelets en rats? Elle arrivait à peine à concevoir le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle eut ensuite son cours d'Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, un fantôme qui lui apprit que ce n'était pas tous les êtres fantomatiques qui étaient malicieux comme Peeves. En fait, il lui prouva même que les fantômes pouvaient être endormants, grâce à sa propre personne. Elle se demanda pendant presque l'entièreté du cours quelles étaient ses chances de fuir la classe pour retourner se promener dans le château. L'Histoire de la magie ne serait définitivement pas son sujet favori. Puis, vint le cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier, un nain, devait se tenir sur une pile de livres ou sur son bureau pour la classe puisse le voir. Son cours s'avéra tout aussi intéressant que celui de McGonagall, et tout aussi féérique pour Eva. Elle apprendrait comment faire léviter des choses! Évidemment, il y aurait aussi beaucoup de cours magistraux sur la provenance des sortilèges et tout le toutim, mais elle apprendrait comment. faire. léviter. des. choses.

Après ses cours de la journée vint le repas dans la Grande Salle, et tout comme la veille, la soirée fut pénible pour Eva. Les Serpentards étaient tous entre amis, même les premières années qui, la veille, étaient seuls. Ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle avait fait en sorte d'arriver assez tôt pour avoir une place à la fin complètement de la table, de façon à être le moins entourée possible, et le plus loin des plus vieux que possible. Sentant un regard se poser sur elle, elle leva la tête vers la table des professeurs pour croiser le regard d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et à la mine sévère. Le directeur de maison et professeur de potions qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, le Professeur Rogue. Les préfets en avait parlé lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Apparemment, c'était un homme très sévère, avec un sens de l'humour pratiquement inexistant et des amis tout aussi inexistants. Un loup solitaire parmi le corps professoral. Mais un sacré sorcier. Eva détourna le regard, intimidée, et recommença à manger pour éviter recroiser les yeux du Professeur Rogue.

Elle fit en sorte de manger assez vite pour pouvoir aller se coucher tôt. Il était écrit à son horaire qu'elle avait encore un cours, l'astronomie, à minuit. D'autres première années avaient pris la même décision, et elle s'endormit les oreilles bourdonnantes des moqueries qu'elle avait entendu à la table quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce fut le bruit causé par les autres première années se levant qui la réveilla de son sommeil.

" Allez la Sang-de-bourbe, on a encore un cours," dit l'une d'entre elles.

Les autres observèrent la scène, partagées entre un sentiment d'indignation et la peur de s'attirer les foudres des autres en défendant Eva. Le silence malaisant fut brisé par de petits rires nerveux, et la fille qui avait émis l'insulte sourit, fière de son attitude de caïd. Pour sa part, Eva choisit de ne pas réagir. Elle n'était pas encore particulièrement sensible à l'insulte, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, cette dernière l'affecterait plus. Elle en comprendrait davantage la gravité, et avec cela viendrait la tristesse.

Le cours d'astronomie s'avéra intéressant, mais la fatigue n'était pas encore partie chez la plupart des élèves, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils retournèrent dormir une heure plus tard. Eva craignit une autre attaque de ses camarades de chambre, mais la garce se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire moqueur avant de se recoucher. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit que son rejet ne ferait que s'aggraver, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment briser les dogmes sorciers discriminant les Né-Moldu. Elle devrait subir, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois.


	3. Chapitre 3 La rescapée

**Note:** Bonjour. Wow, déjà le troisième chapitre. Et oui. Je dois admettre que je n'étais pas sure des gens que je devais mettre en relation avec Eva, mais il me semble que ce serait plutôt ennuyant si elle n'était vraiment amie avec personne. Enfin, vous allez pouvoir constater par vous-mêmes. Je dois avouer que c'est quand même plutôt compliqué d'écrire sur la cohorte de 1989, parce qu'on a vraiment moins d'informations sur eux que sur celle de Harry, mais bon, ça va rendre l'histoire plus originale.

Je n'ai toujours pas les droits de Harry Potter, sauf mes OC.

* * *

 _"L'inégalité n'est pas une preuve de l'existence de l'égalité."_ \- Ylipe, _Textes sans paroles_

* * *

Le cours de potions. Le cours du Professeur Rogue. Eva crut sentir les battements de son coeur se répercuter jusque dans sa tête. Si elle avait bien aimé tous ses cours jusqu'à présent, celui-ci la terrifiait. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de ne pas comprendre ou de ne pas être douée, mais l'idée de se faire enseigner par son directeur de maison, qui en plus était réputé pour ne pas être un homme très patient ni très accommodant. La façon dont sa maison la traitait lui faisait craindre le pire quant à ce que le chef de cette dite maison pourrait faire lui-même.

Entrant dans la classe d'un pas incertain, Eva ne put qu'assimiler l'atmosphère qui y régnait à celle présente dans le dortoir de Serpentard. L'ambiance était lugubre, au point de se demander comment les élèves pouvaient y travailler. Mais bon, après tout, le local se situait aussi dans les niveaux inférieurs du château, ce qui expliquait le manque flagrant d'éclairage. Contrairement aux salles de classes régulières, la salle n'était pas organisée en un petit auditorium, ou encore en rangées de pupitres alignés, mais bien en plusieurs tables hautes, chacunes pouvant accueillir de deux à trois étudiants. Des tabourets étaient disposés autour pour permettre de s'asseoir, mais la hauteur des meubles laissait envisager qu'une bonne partie du travail se ferait debout. Des vases et bocaux étaient placés un peu partout dans la pièce, et les quelques étudiants déjà présents les observaient d'un air curieux ou encore perplexe.

Cette fois-ci, la classe était formée de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, mais étonnamment, personne ne semblait chercher querelle. Peut-être était-ce à cause des curieux bocaux, ou encore de la menace non-écrite d'une mort brutale de la part du Professeur Rogue en cas de cahut. Contrairement aux cours précédents, Eva serait cette fois-ci obligée de s'asseoir avec un groupe, puisque les tables n'étaient pas des bureaux individuels. Soupirant, elle rejoignit rapidement une table libre. Ainsi, elle aurait au moins une place, à défaut d'avoir des amis.

Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle vit quelqu'un prendre place à côté d'elle. Levant les yeux, elle reconnut la première année de Gryffondor, celle dont l'amie lui avait expliqué le système des castes dans le monde des sorciers.

"Salut! C'est la première fois qu'on a des cours ensemble, non?" commença-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en tresse, et Eva n'aurait pas pu le confirmer, mais il lui semblait qu'elle était aussi plutôt grande. Ce qui ressortait le plus chez elle était probablement sa peau foncée, et ses grands yeux noirs de jais. Un enthousiasme pétillait chez elle, et en devenait presque contagieux.

"Salut," répondit Eva d'un ton timide.

Après les deux derniers jours, où pratiquement personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment agir, surtout avec les sorciers.

"C'est Eva, c'est ça? Moi c'est Angelina, Angelina Johnson. Écoute, je suis désolée pour hier, quand Sarah et moi on t'a laissé en plan devant la Grande Salle. C'est juste que, d'habitude les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se détestent, alors on ne savait pas trop quoi faire. On s'en est vraiment voulu après, je te jure!" s'exclama la jeune noire, avec un regard contrit.

"Ce n'est rien. Vous avez été plus gentilles que tout le monde que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent…"

Angelina sembla sur le point de renchérir sur quelque chose d'autre, mais l'arrivée d'un autre gryffondor dans la salle l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle choisit plutôt de le héler.

"Hey! Jordan! Par ici!"

Le dénommé Jordan avait lui aussi la peau foncée, mais contrairement à sa comparse de Gryffondor, ce n'était pas de l'enthousiasme qui rayonnait dans ses yeux, mais plutôt un genre de rire. Il avait une joie de vivre attirante.

"J'arrive! Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, mais inutile de le crier dans tout le sous-sol. Oh, bonjour. Je suis Lee Jordan!"

"Eva Blackburn, enchantée," lui répondit la Serpentard, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle vivait avec les premières années de sa maison.

"Tu t'assoies avec nous?" lui demanda Angelina avec un hochement de tête vers le troisième tabouret.

"Euh… j'aimerais beaucoup, mais j'ai promis à Fred et George de m'asseoir avec eux. C'est incroyable le nombre de couloirs dans ce château. Bon sang, tous les pièges qu'on peut y poser!"

"Oui, et tu ne réussiras pas à l'en dissuader Angel. Tu as beau être plutôt mignonne, on est bien trop fantastiques pour- hoff!"

Un nouveau Gryffondor était arrivé, accompagné de son jumeaux. Tous deux roux et assez petits, la malice teintait leurs regards. C'était Lee qui, en plein milieu d'une tirade d'auto-compliments, avait dû faire taire son ami à l'aide d'un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. Eva ne put que déduire que les jumeaux devaient être Fred et George.

"Eva, voici Fred et George Weasley. C'est un duo de narcissiques qui se prennent pour mieux qu'ils sont et- ouch!"

Ça avait été au tour de Lee de recevoir un coup.

"On peut se présenter nous-mêmes! Je suis Fred, et ça c'est George! Tu dois être la Serpentard dont tout le monde parle. Dis-donc, c'est vraiment pas de bol… Dans notre famille, on adore les moldus. Enfin, notre père adore les moldus, il travaille même là-dedans au ministère de la magie."

"Le ministère de la magie? Ok, inutile d'expliquer, j'imagine que c'est exactement ce que le terme implique," répondit Eva, en souriant durant la dernière partie de la phrase.

"Dis, Angel nous a dit que disons… tu avais… moins d'amis que la norme,"

"Oh bon sang, dis-le Fred, elle n'a pas d'amis!" s'exclama George.

Eva cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son sourire prenant un air faux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un constat aussi brusque de deux garçons qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.

"Mais, parce qu'il y a un "mais", poursuivit George, nous sommes tous prêts à disons, traîner avec toi. En plus, tu nous donnes une excellente raison pour malmener un peu ces idiots de serpents,"

"Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup!" lui répondit Eva avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne croyait plus avoir.

Les quatre Gryffondors rigolèrent.

"Parfait, eh bien, tu n'aurais qu'à venir manger avec nous ce midi. Ça va faire un gros scandale, ça va être génial!"

Les garçons prirent ensuite place à une table connexe, et la discussion se poursuivit sur quelque chose qu'Eva ne connaissait pas. Le Quidditch. Puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui c'était passé, elle réalisa que toutes les tables autour d'elle étaient occupées par des Gryffondor, tandis que les plus lointaine accueillaient les Serpentards. Ces derniers lui jetaient des regards venimeux, en chuchotant entre eux. Eva baissa les yeux, et son regard se posa sur l'écusson brodé sur sa robe. Vert et argent. Dans une marée d'or et de rouge. Tout d'un coup, l'horrible sentiment de solitude lui revint, et bien que les Gryffondors soient amicaux envers elle, elle ne put complètement se sentir à l'aise avec eux. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas sa place. D'ailleurs, l'un des Serpentard se redressa sur sa chaise et lui lança un "Incroyable! Qui aurait cru qu'une Sang-de-bourbe pourrait quand même être traître à son sang!". Sa remarque fut suivie d'une huée de la part des autres Serpentards, et George dut retenir Fred, sans quoi ce dernier aurait surement sorti sa baguette pour la pointer vers eux.

Ce fut lorsque la porte de la classe claqua brutalement que le conflit prit fin, et c'est alors qu'il entra. Le Professeur Rogue. La classe se tut d'un seul coup. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le fond de la classe, où un tableau sur roues l'attendait.

"Je suis le Professeur Rogue, et vous êtes dans ma classe de Potions. Ici, vous apprendrez non seulement comment créer des élixirs de soin, mais aussi certaines des mixtures les plus dangereuses au monde. Ce cours n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et si l'un de vous est un jour tenté de faire de petites expériences avec le matériel de classe sans ma permission, sachez que vous ne resterez pas dans ma classe une seconde de plus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"Oui, Professeur," chantonnèrent les élèves sans grand enthousiasme.

La tête de Rogue se tourna alors brusquement vers Eva, et le souffle de cette dernière se coinça dans sa gorge.

"Miss Blackburn. Que faites-vous là? Je crois qu'il y a suffisamment de sièges dans cette classe pour que puissiez vous asseoir avec vos camarades."

"Je… euh…"

"Vous resterez à la fin du cours. J'ai à vous parler."

Rogue continua son cours en expliquant ce qui serait étudié durant l'année, mais Eva était incapable de l'écouter. Son ordre de rester après la classe se répercutait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Et si Rogue la renvoyait de Poudlard parce qu'elle déshonore Serpentard avec son sang souillé? Et s'il lui faisait boire pleins de potions étranges pour la tuer et qu'on ne retrouve jamais son corps? Et si…

Son flot de pensée fut interrompue par Angelina, qui lui secoua doucement le bras.

"Ça va? Tu es toute pâle tout d'un coup,"

Avant qu'Eva ne puisse répondre, la voix de Rogue tonna une fois de plus, toujours aussi impartiale.

"Pas de placotage de gamines dans mon cours. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Il y eut un grognement de mécontentement chez les rouge et or, tandis que les vert et argent ricanèrent un peu loin. Inutile de spécifier que Rogue était extrêmement biaisé en ce qui concernait les points attribués aux maisons pour des bonnes actions, et ceux retirés pour des mauvaises. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il voulait de nouveau gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, afin de poursuivre la lancée de Serpentard d'une troisième victoire d'affilée.

Le cours se poursuivit dans la même dynamique, c'est-à-dire Rogue dictant sa matière de sa pédagogie douteuse, retirant des points aux Gryffondors pour la moindre petite faute. Puis, lorsque le cours prit fin, Eva se leva lentement de sa chaise, rassemblant ses affaires, les mains tremblantes. Les Gryffondors partirent en lui soufflant des mots d'encouragement et des tapes dans le dos. La porte se referma magiquement une fois tous les élèves sortis.

"Approchez Miss Blackburn."

 _Ça y est. Il va m'assassiner. Me couper en morceaux et me stocker dans l'un de ses bocaux. Oh mon dieu. Quelqu'un, au secours._ _Si je hurle assez fort, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'entendre?_

"Inutile d'avoir de telles pensées. De toute façon, personne ne vous entendrait crier, j'ai utilisé un sort de mutisme sur la pièce."

Eva manqua défaillir en entendant ses mots.

"Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées?"

"Non, la légilimencie n'est pas de la lecture de pensée, comme les moldus l'appellent. C'est beaucoup plus complexe. Tandis que la lecture de pensée implique seulement d'écouter les pensées immédiates d'un individu, la légilimencie permet de naviguer à travers les pensées pour en soutirer l'information que l'on désire. En ce moment, je n'ai qu'à me concentrer à chercher vos pensées actuelles. C'est plus pratique que de la simple _lecture de pensées_ ,"

Il y eut un bref silence, tandis qu'Eva tentait de faire le vide dans ses pensées. C'était absolument impossible, car même si elle pensait à faire le vide dans ses pensées, alors elle pensait tout de même à quelque chose.

"Donc… vous n'allez pas m'assassiner?"

"... Pas pour l'instant,"

La jeune fille hésitait entre du soulagement ou de la peur. Elle opta pour le soulagement. Rogue se dirigea alors vers un mur de la classe, et Eva le vit ouvrir une porte de bois qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Le suivant à l'intérieur, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son bureau. Des manuscrit traînent sur la table, dépliés, mais empilés d'une façon organisée. Des étagères de bois soutenaient des dizaines de bocaux, tous identifiés. Le Professeur Rogue était peut-être un homme froid, on ne pouvait remettre en question son sens de l'organisation.

"Assoyez-vous."

Elle lui obéit rapidement, prenant place sur la chaise à une distance raisonnable de son bureau, derrière il prit lui-même place.

"J'ai entendu dire que votre accueil à Serpentard était… peu chaleureux."

Ça y est. Il allait lui parler de son sang de moldu, il allait la renvoyer de l'école.

"... N… Non, ça va," mentit Eva, dans l'espoir que Rogue la laisserait partir avec cette réponse.

"Écoutez-moi bien, Miss Blackburn. Vous savez que je peux lire dans vos pensées. Vous croyez-vous réellement capable de me mentir sans que je m'en rende compte. Je suis au courant du traitement que vous recevez à Serpentard, et si vous voulez mon aide pour y remédier, je vous préviens tout de suite. Ne me mentez pas. Jamais."

"O...Oui, Professeur,"

"Sachez que ce que vous vivez n'est que le début. Ça empirera, et éventuellement, les plus téméraires iront peut-être jusqu'à vous menacer, ou encore jusqu'à vous blesser. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la raison de leur haine?"

"Je suis une Né-Moldu. Et Serpentard déteste les Sang-de-bourbe,"

"Effectivement. Il est vrai que Serpentard est plus conservateur que les autres maisons sur la pureté du sang. Sachez que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, et que vous serez traitée comme les autres,"

"Mais… qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je n'y connais rien à la magie! Et si les plus vieux essaient de…"

Le noeud dans sa gorge l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

"C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici en ce moment. Je pourrais user de mon autorité pour vous protéger, mais ça ne ferait que renforcer leur colère. À Serpentard, nous arrivons toujours à nos fins, et croyez-moi, ils en seraient capables. Ce que je vais vous proposer aujourd'hui devra rester un secret, sans quoi notre entente sera rompue et je vous abandonnerai à votre sort, est-ce bien compris?"

Eva hocha difficilement de la tête.

"Les vendredis en après-midi de 2h30 à 3h30, vous me rejoindrez dans la salle de classe adjacente à celle-ci, et je vous enseignerai certains sorts de défense et d'attaque. C'est la solution à laquelle le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons pensé. Évidemment, aucun retard ne sera accepté."

"Mais, n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour penser que les Serpentards iront jusqu'à de tels extrêmes," tenta faiblement la jeune fille, incertaine quant à sa capacité de rester une heure supplémentaire avec Rogue à chaque semaine, toute seule. De plus, elle devrait le voir après un cours de double-Potions le matin, c'est-à-dire deux heures plutôt que seulement une.

"Croyez-vous connaître le tempérament de la maison Serpentard plus que moi, Miss Blackburn? Si oui, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement vous nommer tout de suite directrice de la maison?"

Le ton de Rogue était plus dur, et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait contrarié.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. D'accord, oui, je vous crois. Vendredi, 2h30, classe adjacente, aucun retard, compris,"

"... Voici un billet à présenter à votre Professeur pour expliquer votre retard. Vous pouvez quitter,"

"Oui, Professeur. Merci… Professeur,"

* * *

 _Le Professeur Rogue ne me déteste pas. Le Professeur Rogue va m'aider. Le Professeur Ro-_

Son flot de pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'un garçon se planta devant elle, l'arrêtant dans sa marche. Elle venait tout juste de terminer son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec le Professeur Henderson, et autant dire qu'elle espérait mieux venant du Professeur Rogue. Henderson était un vieil homme qui s'était qualifié d"aurore retraité", peu importe ce que cela signifiait. Il donnait maintenant des cours à Poudlard, mais serait probablement remplacé bientôt.

"Alors comme ça, la Sang-de-bourbe est allée faire mumuse avec les chats? Quoi, tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont accepter une Serpentard, aussi mauvaise puisse-t-elle être? Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que les vrais Serpentard sont capables de faire. Les gars, attrapez-là."

En comprenant ce que ce groupe de garçons, probablement Sang-Pur et probablement beaucoup plus vieux, allait faire, Eva prit ses jambes à son cou, sans même essayer de suivre un chemin qu'elle connaissait. Elle entendit tout à coup un vacarme derrière elle, un son bien familier. Se tournant dans sa course, elle vit que Peeves avait fait de nouveau tomber une armure, mais cette fois-ci sur ses poursuivants. Deux d'entre eux étaient inconscients à terre, tandis que les trois autres se relevaient, de toute évidence furieux. Ils reprirent leur course, bien déterminés à l'attraper.

Sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Eva tourna dans un nouveau couloir, et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque quelqu'un la saisit par le bras et la tira dans un placard à balais, refermant aussitôt la porte.

Un petit silence gênant prit place. Eva n'arrivait même pas à dire si son sauveur était une femme ou un homme. Le mystère fut brisé lorsqu'une voix définitivement féminine se fit entendre.

"C'était moins une, pas vrai?"

"Euh… oui. Merci, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tabasser,"

"Oh, mais ils allaient le faire, si personne ne les en empêchaient. Je suis Tonks, enchantée,"

"Eva, de même,"

Il y eut alors un éclat de lumière tandis que Tonks allumait sa baguette.

"Wow, la magie est tellement…"

"Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt cool," sourit Tonks.

"Je ne sais même pas encore en faire,"

"C'est normal, tu as eu quoi comme cours à date? Des explications sur les plans de cours? Je crois que j'avais été au premier et j'avais flâné dans le palais pour tous les autres, rigola la plus vieille.

"Quelque chose comme ça… Dis, tu es au courant pour… moi?"

Eva se mordit la lèvre, un peu effrayée de la réponse qu'elle recevrait.

"Oui, eh bien, tout le monde est au courant. La Serpentard Né-Moldu qui traîne avec les Gryffondors. Tu es plutôt célèbre,"

"Ça fait à peine deux heures de ça!"

"C'est Poudlard. Une fois que dix personnes sont au courant, le château entier est au courant. Si ça peut te consoler, nous à Poufsouffle on te trouve plutôt cool. Si tu veux, tu peux encore trahir Serpentard et venir traîner avec nous. On est moins, disons, énergiques que les Gryffons, mais c'est plutôt cool,"

La Serpentard se demanda brièvement si son interlocutrice réalisait qu'elle utilisait le mot "cool" au moins une fois sur deux.

"Euh… oui, pourquoi pas. C'est super étrange, tout le monde me déteste à Serpentard, et vous vous me demandez de venir traîner avec vous,"

"C'est parce que les serpents ne voient pas au-delà de leurs conneries de pureté de sang. S'ils se sortaient un peu la tête du cul, ils pourraient probablement réaliser à quel point c'est ridicule," renchérit Tonks.

Cette fille était définitivement un phénomène à part. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement ce que les étudiants de Poudlard devenaient une fois qu'ils grandissaient un peu, car la Poufsouffle n'était définitivement pas en première année. Peut-être une quatrième ou cinquième année.

"Bon, ils doivent être loins maintenant. Reste quand même derrière moi, au cas où. Oh, et s'il y a des élèves dans le couloir quand on va sortir, dis-toi que c'est normal qu'ils nous regardent bizarrement. D'habitude les placards à balais sont faits pour… peu importe,"

Tonks, la baguette à la main, ouvrit la porte lentement. À l'extérieur, personne ne les attendait, mais elles eurent tout de même droit aux regards surpris. Surtout de la part du Professeur Flitwick, qui s'arrêta même de marcher, et en voyant son expression, Eva se demanda réellement à quoi servaient les placards à balais.


	4. Chapitre 4 L'exploratrice

**Note:** Bonsoir! Ce soir est une belle soirée, car j'ai écrit mon premier chapitre de fanfiction de plus de 5 000 mots! Avec mon unofficial bêta-readeuse Gabychou, nous sommes allées manger puis prendre un café et je vous jure, on était en feu. On a réussi à faire un plan réaliste (et pas Mary-Sue) d'où on voulait que fin aille. Vous allez voir, ça va être tout qu'une ride!

lovelylove2016: Merci pour ton premier review, c'est tellement apprécié! Et pour y répondre, je dois t'avouer qu'Eva va s'en sortir disons... moyennement. Pour Tonks, la raison pour laquelle elle est là est qu'elle était en cinquième année lorsque les jumeaux (et Eva) étaient en première :)

berkano: Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et oui, le fait qu'on sache déjà qu'elle va prendre le mauvais chemin est intéressant, parce que du coup, l'histoire se construit moins sur les événements et plus sur sa façon de penser.

Guest: Merci, c'est toujours encourageant de lire des review comme la tienne :D

Skaelds: Il faut comprendre que Eva ne va pas tout de suite se tourner vers la magie noire. Elle ne sait même pas encore comment utiliser sa baguette, faut lui laisser une chance!:D Mais oui, tout ça va se développer durant ses années à Poudlard. Un Poudlard plus noir et déprimant que celui qu'on connait de J.K. Rowling.

Je tiens encore à dire que les droits d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OC que j'y place. Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Le désir d'amitié est donc précisément un désir d'être compris, sollicité, apprécié pour nous-même." - Francesco Alberni, _L'Amitié_

* * *

Depuis la fois où les Serpentards avaient tenté de l'attraper pour la frapper, Eva n'avait eut aucune menace sérieuse. Évidemment, elle était encore ignorée des autres et ils se moquaient d'elle, mais rien de dangereux pour elle n'était arrivé. Elle avait rencontré quelques uns des amis de Tonks, qui était en cinquième année, et ces derniers lui avait avoué que les Serpentards qui l'avaient pourchassée étaient de leur cohorte. Génial, des cinquième années, probablement dangereux et psychologiquement instables, voulaient sa peau. Et ce n'était que le troisième jour.

Au déjeuner, elle était allée rejoindre les Gryffondors, mais sans vraiment tenter de s'inclure dans leur discussion. C'était finalement Fred et George qui l'avaient sortie de son mutisme en lui posant des questions sur la vie dans le monde moldu. Sans être encore très confortable dans ces nouvelles amitiés, Eva était toutefois soulagée de connaître des gens d'autres maisons, qui pourraient la supporter moralement pendant sa scolarité.

Les jours suivants avaient été plutôt calmes. Apparemment, les Serpentards s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'elle avait des amis de d'autres maisons et avaient décidé de lâcher le morceau. Ou encore peut-être préparaient-ils quelque chose de pire. Elle se sentait toujours mal d'imposer sa présence aux tables d'autres maisons durant les repas.

Ce qu'elle faisait généralement était de manger seule le matin, en se levant tôt pour éviter d'être entourée de Serpentards, puis elle allait déjeuner avec les Gryffondors ou les Poufsouffles en alternance, et finalement, mangeait avec les Serpentards au dîner au fond complètement de la table, en mangeant le plus rapidement possible pour fuir et aller se promener à l'extérieur du château. Ce fut ainsi pour le mercredi et le jeudi.

Puis vint le vendredi. Le cours de double-potions de Rogue fut beaucoup moins stressant que le premier, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne la détestait pas, mais la nervosité ne la quitta pas. Elle ne cessait d'envisager tous les scénarios possibles à son cours spécial en après-midi. Et si elle était nulle? Et si sa magie était anormale? Un coup de coude de George la ramena à la réalité. Bon sang, ces gens aimaient vraiment frapper les autres dans les côtes. Afin d'éviter que Rogue n'enlève des points aux Gryffondors, il se contenta de glisser son parchemin de notes vers elle, lui indiquant qu'elle devait avoir été perdue dans ses pensées suffisamment longtemps pour manquer des explications du professeurs.

Angelina était toujours gentille avec elle, mais Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne l'était que parce qu'elle se sentait de l'avoir abandonnée à leur première rencontre. Lee, quant à lui, lui adressait peu la parole, et ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune occasion ou raison de se parler.

Les jumeaux, eux, étaient les Gryffondors qui semblaient le plus apprécier Eva, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que les moqueries qu'elle subissait des autres Serpentard semblaient être punies par une force mystique lorsque les jumeaux étaient aux alentours. Un Serpentard la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe se verrait trébucher dans un balais apparu mystérieusement devant lui. Les petites vengeances des jumeaux, aussi satisfaisantes soient-elles, jouaient toutefois contre elle. La haine des Serpentards étaient désormais quelque peu justifiée, et ne faisait qu'empirer, tout comme l'avait prédit Rogue.

Se forçant à écouter la leçon, Eva fut soulagée que Rogue ne lui accorde pas autant d'attention qu'au dernier cours. Il ne lui rappela même pas leur entente à la fin de la classe. Probablement avait-il lu dans ses pensées que si elle avait bien retenu une seule chose qu'il lui avait dite depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était bien cela. Elle accompagna les Gryffondors à leur table pour le déjeuner, prenant place entre Fred et George. C'était celle qu'elle préférait, car au moins, ces derniers avaient envie de lui parler, et il n'y aurait pas d'ambiance malaisée entre une Gryffondor inconnu assis à côté d'elle.

Elle-même était surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle parlait aux jumeaux. C'était presque comme si le quart de l'école ne la détestait pas. Elle aimait bien traîner avec les Poufsouffle aussi, surtout avec Tonks, qui semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était une métamorphomage, capable de faire prendre à son visage différents aspects. Elle aimait particulièrement transformer le bas de ce dernier en cochon ou en canard, et pousser des bruits étranges lorsqu'un Serpentard lançait un regard mauvais à Eva.

"Dis, Eva, Fred et moi on se demandait si tu aimais marcher?" commença George, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Si j'aime… marcher? Du genre, de la randonnée pédestre?" répondit Eva, la bouche à moitié pleine de ces délicieuses pommes de terre que seul Poudlard semblait avoir le secret.

"Du genre, dans le château," poursuivit Fred.

"Eh bien… j'aime me promener dans le château comme n'importe qui d'autre j'imagine. Pourquoi?"

"En fait, on pensait… tu sais… fouiner un peu dans le château, histoire de passer le temps, et comme on est en pause jusqu'au dîner après le cours de vol, on se demandait si tu voulais venir fureter avec nous. Rien d'illégal, promis,"

"George, Juste le fait que tu mentionnes "rien d'illégal" me dit exactement le contraire,"

"Non, je te jure. Il parait qu'il y a pleins de passages secrets dans le château. Imagine à quel point nos farces pourraient être élaborées si on réussit à en faire une carte!" répondit son jumeau.

"Eh bien, ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais je me sens un peu fatiguée du… cours de Rogue. Tu sais, double-potion…"

"Oui, t'inquiètes on comprend tous le sentiment soudain de vouloir mourir qui te saisit quand t'es en double-potion," ricana George.

"Ah… bon, si tu ne te sens pas bien… au fait, je rêve ou c'est la quatrième pomme de terre que tu manges d'affilée?" poursuivit Fred.

"Tu rêves." répondit-elle, la bouche encore pleine.

"Peut-être que tu vas te sentir mieux après le cours de vol… ou pas, c'est sur que c'est un cours de vol. Ton premier cours de vol Eva, tu te rend compte! s'exclama George.

"Je croyais que vous aviez déjà eu des cours de vos frères, pourquoi tant d'excitation?"

"Nous on sait déjà voler, mais toi, non. Et ça veut dire qu'on a la chance d'assister à ton probable et très hilarant échec sur un balais," répondit Fred.

"Vous êtes contents parce que je vais me casser la gueule en tombant de très haut?" demanda Eva, un peu scandalisée.

Les jumeaux se consultèrent du regard.

"Oui." répondit George.

"Mais t'inquiète, on passe tous par là," renchérit aussitôt son frère.

"Et si je me casse une jambe? Comment je vais faire pour vous accompagner dans votre exploration du château après le dîner?"

 _Et surtout, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour aller à mon cours avec Rogue? En rampant? Pfff… quoique le connaissant, c'est probablement ce qu'il attendrait de moi._

"Donc c'est un oui? Tu vas venir avec nous?"

"Seulement après le dîner. Je… j'ai dit au Professeur Binns que je commencerait _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ puisque, vous savez, Né-Moldu et tout…" mentit-elle, la menace du Professeur Rogue surgissant dans ses pensées.

Ne voulant pas s'embarquer dans ce sujet, les jumeaux capitulèrent.

"Très bien. Après le dîner." concéda George.

"Oui, et on pourra même te montrer ce qu'on va avoir trouvé d'ici là! Ça va être génial!" renchérit Fred.

"Debout!" ordonna Eva.

Le balais n'eut aucune réaction, contrairement aux jumeaux qui ricanait à côté d'elle.

"Debout!" répéta-t-elle, sans obtenir de meilleur résultat qu'un soubresaut.

 _D'accord. Pas de quidditch pour moi._

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, trop humiliée pour poursuivre, le balais lévita jusqu'à sa main.

 _D'accord. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait de différent des autres fois, mais d'accord._

"Maintenant, vous allez enfourcher le balais, et le serrer bien fort entre vos main. À mon coup de sifflet, donnez un coup de talon au sol pour vous soulever très légèrement du sol," ordonna le Professeur Bibine.

Cette partie fut moins complexe que la première, et Eva décolla du sol avec soulagement. Les jumeaux s'amusaient quant à eux à voler très haut lorsque le professeur avait le dos tourné, et à redescendre lorsqu'ils étaient dans son champ de vision. Le cours se composa d'un parcours sur le gazon de l'école, avec quelques obstacles à éviter en volant de plusieurs façons. Pour Eva, l'activité s'apparentait davanatage aux parcours dans les compétitions d'obstacles pour chien qu'à un cours pour adolescents. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle ne se cassa pas une jambe et réussit à atterrir d'une manière presque sécuritaire lorsque le cours fut terminé.

Durant tout le cours, les jumeaux avaient prétendu être horriblement mauvais devant Bibine, tout en réalisant des acrobaties lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné, et Eva n'avait pu s'empêcher de rigoler avec les autres Gryffondors, s'attirant encore une fois des regards hargneux des Serpentards. C'était en retournant au château que l'un d'eux la fit "accidentellement" trébucher avec son balais, et les jumeaux durent la retenir par les bras pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur la pelouse. Le dit Serpentard était Cassius Warrington, le première année avec qui elle avait vaguement parlé au début de l'année, et qui avait marqué le début de son exclusion. Il s'excusa en ricanant, suivi par les autres vert et argent plus loin vers le château.

"Ça va?" s'enquit George.

"Oui, rien de grave,"

"La prochaine fois, ce sera lui qui aura à faire attention à son balais," déclara Fred d'un ton menaçant.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, suivi par leurs éclats de rire lorsque l' _innuendo_ leur sauta à l'esprit.

"Toujours sûre que tu as à lire ce triste volume qu'est _L'Histoire de Poudlard_?" tenta Fred.

"Oui, je prend déjà du retard dans les cours à cause de références que je ne comprend pas," mentit Eva.

Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule Né-Moldu en première année, et les professeurs étaient plutôt accommodants, expliquant toujours en détail ce qui pouvait leur être inconnu.

"Bon, et bien, on se verra au dîner j'imagine," sourit George.

"Oui, au dîner," confirma la jeune fille.

Les jumeaux lui dirent au revoir et partirent à la course vers le vestiaire des garçons, la laissant seule devant le vestiaire des filles. Les cours de vol étaient raccourcis de quinze minutes afin de laisser aux élèves le temps de se doucher et de se changer, et il était donc deux heures. Elle avait une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous avec Rogue. Rendez-vous avec Rogue. Elle frissonna à la pensée, peu enthousiaste.

C'était un réel soulagement que Poudlard eut des douches. Elle ignorait jusqu'où l'école était avancée technologiquement, et elle devait avouer que cet aspect l'avait quelque peu effrayé lorsqu'elle avait découvert le premier jour qu'il fallait s'y rendre en _bateau_. Au final, cela s'était avéré très correct, et certains étudiants avaient même des radios. Avec la nervosité vint la curiosité, et Eva se prit à se demander en appliquant du shampoing à ses cheveux ce que le Professeur Rogue lui enseignerait.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de sa douche qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de serviette. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'en avoir pris une. À moins que… C'était donc ça les gloussements d'adolescentes qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Sérieusement, les Serpentards commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Maintenant, elle était obligée de mettre ses vêtements toute mouillée. Si seulement elle connaissait un sortilège pour produire du vent, mais non, elle n'était encore que très novice à tout cela.

"Angelina? Maria?" tenta-t-elle, espérant qu'il restait quelques Gryffondors dans la pièce.

Personne ne lui répondit, et c'est alors qu'elle comprit que sa douche avait été beaucoup plus longue qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Sacrifiant sa pudeur, elle sortit nue de la douche, se ruant sur ses vêtements, et plus particulièrement sur la montre que George lui avait donné la veille lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle venait supposément de son frère Percy, en troisième année, qui apprenait comment changer des gobelets en horloges et autres mécanismes plus complexes. Il lui avait précisé de ne pas être trop surprise si elle redevenait un gobelet à un certain moment.

2h25. Oh. Bon. Sang. Sans prendre la peine de chercher un serviette aux alentours, Eva enfila ses vêtements, serrant les dents devant la sensation désagréable de détrempé, attrapa sa montre et fonça hors du vestiaire.

Le Professeur Rogue n'eut même pas l'air surpris lorsqu'une adolescente détrempée entra en courant dans le local, quelques secondes avant 2h30. Rangeant la montre de poche qu'il fixait depuis bientôt deux minutes, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et, d'un mouvement du poignet, invoqua un sort qui fit jaillir une forte bourrasque de vent. Les cheveux en bataille mais désormais secs, la Serpentard l'observa se diriger vers le fond de la classe, stupéfaite.

"Inutile d'afficher cet air idiot, Miss Blackburn, il s'agissait d'un sort élémentaire,"

 _Élémentaire comme "facile", ou élémentaire comme "en lien avec les éléments"?_ Est-ce que c'était une blague? Le Professeur Rogue ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à faire des blagues. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et se barrer. Après un certain silence, Eva décida d'engager la conversation.

"Vous aviez raison, Professeur. À propos de leur haine. Après votre cours, pas celui de tantôt, le premier, un groupe de cinquième années ont commencé à me pourchasser dans le couloir,"

"Et qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Je… me suis cachée dans un placard à balais… Non, en fait, Tonks m'a aggripée par le bras et m'a cachée dans un placard à balais,"

"Un… placard à balais?" demanda le Professeur Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

"Euh… oui, un placard à balais…"

 _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les placards à balais?_

"... Commençons. Quels sorts connaissez-vous déjà?"

"Euh… je sais comment le créateur de _Wingardium Leviosa_ a eut l'idée de créer le sort…" répondit Eva avec hésitation.

Sérieusement, à quoi s'attendait-il? Cinq jours après le début des classes et il croyait qu'elle connaissait des sortilèges? Elle ne savait même pas encore comment manier sa baguette.

"Dans ce cas, commençons par vous apprendre les bases. Nous commencerons avec _Lumos_ , le sort pour invoquer de la lumière, et _Nox_ , le sort pour annuler _Lumos_ ,"

Ça ne prit pas cinq minutes à Eva pour réussir les deux sortilèges, mais évidemment, c'était parce que c'était des sorts de base, qui ne nécessitait que leur formule et aucun mouvement de baguette. Le plus facile, en gros.

"Ensuite, ce sera _Accio_ , le sort pour attirer des objets à soi,"

 _Accio_ fut un peu plus difficile à maîtriser, mais à peine. Elle réussissait à attirer des objets légers tels des plumes ou encore des craies, mais rien de lourd comme un livre. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs essais qu'elle réussit à faire léviter le livre à mi-chemin vers elle, avant que ce dernier ne s'affaisse au sol dans un bruyant _Shlack!_. Puis, cela prit encore de nombreux essais avant qu'elle ne réussisse à l'attirer à elle complètement. Satisfaite, elle posa le volume sur le bureau à côté d'elle et se tourna vers le professeur Rogue.

"Bien. Nous essaierons maintenant _Protego_ , ou du moins essayer de conjurer quelque chose s'y apparentant. _Protego_ est un sort beaucoup plus avancé que votre niveau actuel, ce qui n'est pas bien dur puisque vous venez d'apprendre comment réaliser un _Lumos_ ,"

Sans se formaliser par son ton, Eva écouta attentivement ses directives.

" _Protego_ est un sort qui absorbe ou réfléchit un sort d'attaque envoyé contre vous. C'est donc l'un des plus importants à apprendre afin de se défendre,"

Il lui montra ensuite le mouvement de poignet nécessaire, rien de bien compliqué. Il lui fit répéter la prononciation plusieurs fois. Ces deux aspects n'étaient pas la partie complexe de la tâche. Ce qui était plus compliqué était de réussir à lancer l'incantation au bon moment, juste quand le sort adverse serait propice à être annulé. Malheureusement, le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas effectuer de réelle démonstration, puisqu'Eva ne connaissait aucun sort pour l'attaquer. Selon elle, il aurait été plus logique de commencer avec un sort d'attaque pour pouvoir ensuite pratiquer les sorts de protection, mais qui était-elle pour juger le programme établi par Rogue.

"C'est un raisonnement logique, déclara Rogue en utilisant la légilimencie pour lire ses pensées, mais je crois pas que vous soyez capable de réaliser un tel sort pour le moment. Résultat? Vous ne sauriez pas comment attaquer ni vous défendre d'ici la fin de cette leçon,"

D'accord, il marquait un point. Eva se jura mentalement de ne plus contester, ne serait-ce que par pensée, le Professeur Rogue. Du moins, lorsqu'il serait là. Et apparemment il entendit cette pensée aussi, car il haussa un sourcil d'un air peu impressionné.

"Nous allons maintenant pratiquer le sort. Je vais vous attaquer avec le sort _Expelliarmus_ , qui est un sort de désarmement, et vous devrez utiliser _Protego_ pour annuler mon sort. Est-ce bien compris?"

"Oui, Professeur," acquiesça la jeune fille.

Ce fut une humiliation totale. Eva ne semblait pas réussir à trouver le moment dont Rogue avait parlé, le moment propice pour se protéger du sort, et chaque fois, devait aller chercher sa baguette dans un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Rogue semblait particulièrement prendre plaisir à cette partie, la regardant trottiner pour la millième fois là où sa baguette était tombée. Peut-être était-ce une vengeance pour ce qu'Eva avait pensé sur son horaire, ou encore une blague ironique, puisqu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre comment attirer les objets à elle avec _Accio_ , mais ne pouvait rien faire puisque c'était sa baguette qu'elle perdait. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

" _Protego_!"

La Serpentard fixa avec étonnement la baguette toujours dans sa main. Puis leva la tête vers Rogue, qui se contenta de hocher de la tête et de se remettre en position. Les trois essais suivants ne furent pas fructueux, mais le quatrième fonctionna. Elle réussit alors de plus en plus souvent à parer les sorts envoyés contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse presque une fois sur deux. Le Professeur Rogue se redressa, signe qu'ils en avaient terminé pour ce sort. Eva ne réussissait toujours pas à croire qu'elle faisait de la magie. Elle avait vu d'autres première années de Serpentard utiliser des _Lumos_ , _Accio_ et autres sortilèges de base, mais rien comme _Protego_. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour dissimuler son sourire.

"Bien, Miss Blackburn. Il semblerait que notre heure ensemble soit terminée. Je suis satisfait de vos progrès. Revenez vendredi prochain," ordonna Rogue.

"Oui, Professeur. Merci pour votre temps," répondit Eva, avec sincérité.

Il hocha la tête, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son signal pour partir.

* * *

Au dîner, elle alla de nouveau s'asseoir entre Fred et George, qui se distancèrent pour lui faire de la place.

"Alors, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_?" s'enquit Fred.

Eva eut un sourire en repensant à son cours, mais s'empressa de le supprimer.

"Mortellement ennuyant. Vous? Votre exploration?"

"On croit avoir une piste, mais la porte était barrée. Mais on sentait un drôle de courant d'air venant de sous la porte. Un courant froid, du genre qui mène à l'extérieur!" s'exclama George.

"Alors quoi? On trouve la clé? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin,"

Les jumeaux la fixèrent, perplexes.

"Pourquoi… y aurait-il du foin dans une botte?" demanda Fred.

"Rien, expression moldue, oubliez,"

"Okay… donc, cette porte," poursuivit George, "non, inutile d'en trouver la clé. On va utiliser un _Alohomora_. Tu sais, Flitwick l'a mentionné dans son plan de cours. On va l'apprendre vers la fin de l'année. Et bien, devine quoi…"

"George et moi on l'a appris. Cet après-midi. Bon, on a demandé un peu d'aide à Percy en prétextant qu'on perdait sans cesse la clé de nos malles et qu'on devait connaître le sortilège pour déverrouiller des trucs, mais maintenant, on peut ouvrir toutes les portes secrètes du château! compléta Fred.

"... Percy y a cru?" demanda la Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

"Bon sang Evie, ce n'est pas ça l'important! L'important c'est qu'on peut ouvrir toutes les portes du château. Toutes. Les. Portes."

"D'accord, et vous croyez vraiment que ça va être suffisant? Je veux dire, si les portes sont fermées à clé et que même les premières années peuvent les ouvrir, quel est le but de les verrouiller dans le premier temps?" poursuivit-elle sans commenter sur son nouveau surnom, qui était somme toute, aussi long que son vrai nom, et donc techniquement inutile.

"Eh bien, c'est interdit de déverrouiller ce qui est verrouillé alors… j'imagine qu'ils comptent sur la punition qui nous guette si on désobéit en guise de garantie," lui expliqua George.

"Plutôt peu efficace comme pédagogie," soupira la jeune fille.

"Ils nous croient vraiment peureux et… hey, je rêve ou tu viens de sortir une pomme de terre de tes robes?!"

"Tu rêves. Bon, on fait ça quand?"

"Tout de suite après le dîner. Rusard est occupé à… faire quelque chose qui fait en sorte qu'il ne fait pas de rondes,"

"Euh… manger peut-être?" proposa Eva, comme si c'était évident.

"J'ignorais que Satan pouvait avoir faim," commenta Fred.

Il y eut un bref silence.

"Oui, bon, donc mangez bien parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte," les prévint George en mordant à pleines dents dans une aile de poulet.

"Vous êtes sûrs que personne ne nous suit?"

"Absolument sûr, Evie. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien,"

Ils étaient maintenant au quatrième étage, et il semblait à Eva que cela faisait désormais beaucoup trop de couloirs qu'ils prenaient vers la gauche. Comment cela était-il seulement possible physiquement? Ils auraient déjà dû revenir au même endroit au moins une fois selon les lois de la physique. Oh, mais les lois de la physique ne s'appliquaient pas à Poudlard, elle avait oublié ce détail.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent derrière une porte verrouillée, et elle dut avouer qu'il y avait bel et bien un courant d'air filtrant sous la porte.

"D'accord. Je vais le faire, George est mauvais avec le sort," déclara Fred à mi-voix.

"Quoi? Pas du tout! J'ai raté une seule fois de plus que toi, et c'était voulu!" répondit George en s'exclamant à voix basse.

"Oh! Arrêtez-ça et ouvrez la porte!" les arrêta Eva, elle aussi peu fort. Malgré avoir été entraînée dans cette aventure malgré son gré, elle commençait elle-aussi à être excitée de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte.

Fred pointa sa baguette sur la serrure, prononçant l'incantation. Un déclic se fit entendre. Ils poussèrent lentement la porte, prêts à toute éventualité. Dans la mesure où des premières années pouvaient être prêts à combattre.

Un placard à balais.

"Non, mais je rêve! C'est un placard à balais!" s'exclama Eva.

"Chut!" lui ordonnèrent les jumeaux.

"En plus, c'est un placard à balais vide," déclara Fred en utilisant sa baguette pour éclairer.

Eva se demanda comment il connaissait _Lumos_ , mais réalisa bien vite que les enfants nés de familles où la magie se pratiquait, devaient déjà connaître plusieurs incantations. Encore une raison pour laquelle être un Né-Moldu était un désavantage. À dire vrai, elle n'y trouvait pratiquement aucun avantage.

"D'accord, mais d'où vient le vent?" demanda George en entrant dans le placard.

Eva l'imita, curieuse elle-aussi.

"Bon, eh bien… si vous deux, vous voulez passer un peu de temps dans ce placard à balais _seuls_ , je vais vous attendre à l'extérieur", déclara Fred, sans pouvoir contrôler le rire dans sa voix.

Oh, c'est à _ça_ que servaient les placards à balais. Oui, pas étonnant maintenant que Flitwick ait presque fait une attaque en la voyant en sortir avec Tonks.

"Oh, tais-toi," rétorqua George.

"Je rêve ou… le vent vient du plafond?" réalisa la Serpentard.

"Tu rêves." lui répondit Fred, usant sa réplique fétiche contre elle.

"Oh, tais-toi," lui répéta Eva.

"Oui, t'as raison, on dirait que ça vient de l'étage d'en haut. Vite, on va voir!" confirma George.

Ils partirent tous les trois à la course, du moins les jumeaux, car Eva attendit que George sorte en premier. Ç'aurait été impossible de passer tous les deux en même temps dans le seuil de la porte et Fred aurait beaucoup trop rit d'eux si une situation gênante était arrivée.

Ils coururent dans l'escalier du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, en essayant de ne pas tomber à cause de son mouvement. En prenant les couloirs qui leurs semblaient être ceux pouvant les rapprocher le plus de leur but, ils arrivèrent finalement devant non pas une porte, mais une statue.

"C'est peut-être plus loin," suggéra George.

"Non, c'est ça. Plus loin, on est trop loin. Est-ce qu'il y a des informations sur la statue?" demanda Fred.

"Oui, ça dit "Gregory le Hautain"," répondit Eva en s'approchant. "Vous savez c'est qui?"

"Il a inventé un truc qui guérit, je crois," déclara George en haussant les épaules.

"J'ai eu une carte de lui dans une chocogrenouille une fois," ajouta Fred.

"D'accord… alors on fait quoi?"

"On pourrait essayer de voir s'il y a une trappe en dessous, suggéra Fred.

"Fred, s'il y avait une trappe en dessous, ça donnerait sur le seuil du placard à balais, soupira George.

"Pas faux," répondit son frère.

"Et s'il y avait quelque chose dedans?" proposa Eva.

Les deux jumeaux l'observèrent, perplexes.

"D'accord, j'ai rien dit,"

"On devrait essayer de la pousser," déclara Fred.

"La pousser? T'es malade? On est trois, et vous êtes pas exactement costaux," répondit la Serpentard.

"Hey!" s'exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux, offusqués.

"Peut-être qu'il faut toucher la statue et enclencher un mécanisme?" proposa-t-elle sans répondre à leur protestation.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à tâter la statue pas vraiment attirante d'un vieil homme plutôt gras, plutôt chauve, et à l'air mauvais.

"Peut-être que si je…" commença George, et il appuya fort sur le nez crochu de la statue.

Tous trois se reculèrent brusquement lorsque commença à avancer vers eux, se décollant du mur. Fred la contourna rapidement et jeta un oeil derrière.

"Les gars, vous n'allez jamais croire ça," déclara-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux autres, bien que seulement à moitié "des gars", s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Devant eux, un genre de tunnel, haut comme une demi-porte à partir du sol, s'était révélé. Ils se jetèrent un regard, puis, Fred s'accroupit pour y entrer. Eva le suivit, et George ferma la "marche". Toutefois, ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas un tunnel, mais bien seulement le mur qui avait une petite ouverture. De l'autre côté, un corridor de taille normale s'étendait devant eux.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est incroyable," déclara George, ébahi.

Les deux autres ne répondirent même pas, trop surpris d'avoir réellement trouvé un passage secret. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, baguettes à la main.

"Ça fait pratiquement quinze minutes qu'on marche!" s'exclama Eva en descendant les escaliers.

"Prend ton mal en patience, je suis certain que ça en vaut la peine," répondit Fred.

Le corridor qu'ils avaient d'abord cru droit s'était révélé exactement tout sauf cela. Ils avaient tourné plusieurs fois à droite, puis à gauche, et descendu plusieurs escaliers. Ils avaient fini par réaliser que le passage ne les menait pas ailleurs au cinquième étage, mais à un étage différent, et qu'il était terriblement labyrinthique parce qu'ils devaient éviter les pièces réelles. Le couloir contournait probablement de nombreuses salles de classes.

"Je crois qu'on va vers les niveaux inférieurs du château" leur dit Fred.

En effet, le couloir était ponctué d'un courant froid étrange et pas du tout normal à sentir d'un endroit comme le cinquième étage. Puis, plus ils descendaient, et plus la température chutait.

"Je crois qu'on est dans les souterrains maintenant," déclara Eva. "L'odeur est plus rance, et elle ressemble à celle dans la salle commune,"

"Ah oui, votre salle commune est dans les donjons et sous le lac, c'est ça," comprit Fred.

Eva acquiesça de la tête, espérant secrètement que le passage ne mènerait pas près du dortoir. Quoique, ce pourrait être pratique pour fuir toute situation dangereuse.

Après encore une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence; ils n'étaient probablement plus dans le château.

"Eva, quelle heure est-il?"

Elle retroussa sa manche pour consulter sa montre, et, constatant que l'éclairage de la baguette de George n'était pas suffisante, elle usa d'un _Lumos_ elle-même. Dès que la lumière s'approcha d'elle, sa montre de détacha de son poignet, chutant vers le sol. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle reprit sa forme de gobelet, atterrissant avec _Ping!_ sur la pierre, bruit qui se répercuta dans le passage plusieurs fois. Les trois sorciers restèrent interdits, avant que George n'éclate de rire, rire qui résonna aussi sur les murs.

"Ton visage, Evie, ça valait au moins… mille gallions!" rigola-t-il, suivi par son frère.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Eva se pencha pour récupérer l'objet et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en réalisant que la montre était toujours là, seulement, elle était encastrée dans la paroi de la coupe.

"Hé, les gars, regardez. On a encore l'heure,"

Ils partirent tous les trois à rire de plus belle. Bon, il n'était que 9h30. Aucune risque encore de croiser Rusard après le couvre-feu à minuit. Reprenant leur avancée, ils commencèrent à débattre si oui ou non c'était le sort d'Eva qui avait fait réagir la coupe.

"Mais non Fred, je te dis que Percy est juste mauvais!" s'exclama George, exaspéré.

"Et moi je te dis que la coupe a réagi à la lumière!"

Un grande bourrasque de vent froid les arrêta dans leur débat et dans leurs pas.

"Je crois qu'on approche du but," souffla Eva.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à un escalier montant, qu'ils commencèrent à gravir avec un peu d'hésitation. Et si ça les menait à un endroit vraiment pas fréquentable? Un fois l'escalier monté, le couloir se prolongea encore un peu, et ils virent bientôt une lueur devant eux. Éteignant leurs baguettes, ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait de la lumière de la lune, et devant eux apparut bientôt un grillage. Pas étonnant que le passage soit devenu si froid, sans aucune porte en scellant la sortie. Ce qui était surprenant tout de même, était que le froid se soit rendu jusqu'au cinquième étage du château. Ça, ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer.

Avançant vers le grillage, Fred l'ouvrit sans même utiliser la magie. Ils poussèrent les deux grilles et sortirent du passage. Ils étaient indéniablement hors du château, mais où exactement?


	5. Chapitre 5 La curieuse

**Note:** Bon, Eva commence à expérimenter avec sa magie, c'est bien. Ou pas. Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres selon moi, Eva est encore innocente et normale et c'est un peu ennuyant à écrire, mais c'est nécessaire au développement du personnage. Ce chapitre-ci me plaît moins que les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a trop d'action et pas assez d'explications. Mais les explications vont venir plus tard :D

Skaelds: Merci, et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer :)

Guest: Oui, hahahaha. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que Poudlard a autant de placards à balais? ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, sauf pour les OC que j'y ajoute. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _"La curiosité d'avoir peur existe."_ \- Victor Hugo, _Les Travailleurs de la Mer_ (juste pour toi Gabychou)

* * *

"On est dans..." demanda George, incrédule.

"La Forêt interdite?! Mais qui est le malade qui a créé un passage non-protégé qui relie le château à la Forêt interdite? Peu importe. C'est absolument..." poursuivit Fred.

"Génial!" complétèrent les jumeaux en choeur.

"Je croyais que c'était formellement interdit de se promener ici," rétorqua Eva plissant les yeux pour voir le plus loin possible.

"En effet, il y a pleins de créatures étranges qui rodent ici. C'est étonnant que Dumbledore n'ait pas condamné ce passage," admit Fred.

"Peut-être qu'il ne le connaît pas," proposa George.

"Oh voyons, Dumbledore connaît le château par coeur. Il y a probablement un sortilège pour empêcher les… choses… de traverser la grille," lui répondit son frère.

"Ah oui, et il permet aux élèves de première année de sortir? Oui, c'est probablement ça, du vrai génie," déclara sarcastiquement George.

"Vous pensez qu'on est loin du château? demanda Eva en s'éloignant un peu.

"Probablement, oui. On ne le voit même pas à travers les arbres,"

Un hurlement strident les fit sursauter. Ça ressemblait à un chien blessé, suivi du glapissement d'une hyène.

"On devrait probablement… retourner au château," décida Fred.

Sans plus de discussion, tous trois retournèrent dans le passage, fermant la grille.

"On ne devrait pas essayer de la barrer?" demanda Fred.

"Avec quel sortilège? Je te rappelle qu'on a seulement appris _Alohomora_ ,"

"Je sais, mais si la chose qui a hurlé… a hurlé parce qu'elle nous a senti, et qu'elle se dirige vers nous, et…"

"D'accord, Fred, arrête ça tout de suite. Cette chose n'a pas crié à cause de nous, et on n'est certainement pas en danger. Si c'était si dangereux, des incidents se seraient produits avant, et l'entrée serait bloquée, alors inutile de paniquer. On va retourner au château calmement et ne jamais parler de ce passage à personne," déclara Eva. La vérité était que son côté autoritaire était surtout dû à un besoin de se rassurer elle-même.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en silence et tous les trois retournèrent vers le château prestement.

* * *

 _"Petite couleuvre Sang-de-bourbe, allez viens jouer avec nous," ricana le Serpentard._

 _Eva recula, sortant sa baguette magique d'une main tremblante._

 _"Penses-tu vraiment que tes misérables sortilèges de Né-moldu vont pouvoir te protéger de nous, de véritables Serpentards de Sang-Pur?"_

 _Les cinq Serpentards rigolèrent, leurs visages se déformant avec leurs rires, commençant à se couvrir de pelage noir. Fixant leurs yeux jaunes sur elles, ils commencèrent à hurler des cris stridents. Leurs corps prirent des formes monstrueuses, et ils s'avancèrent vers elle, tous crocs sortis. Elle trébucha en reculant, s'affaissant sur le dos et échappant sa baguette. À ses pieds, les jumeaux étaient étendus. Morts. Du sang coulait de leurs visages jusqu'au sol où il s'amassait en une marre vermeille. Le premier Serpentard lui sauta à la gorge._

Eva se réveilla en poussant un cri de frayeur, se redressant dans son lit aux draps trempés de sueur. Les autres filles remuèrent dans leurs lits, certaines poussant des râles de mécontentement. La Serpentard tourna la tête et saisit son gobelet-montre, se laissant retomber dans son lit en voyant qu'il n'était que 3h27. Impossible de se lever tout de suite. Mais impossible de se rendormir. Elle aurait voulu prendre une douche, et revoir les jumeaux juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien un rêve. Toutefois, aucune de ces options n'était possible, et elle se résigna à descendre dans la salle commune. Marcher un peu lui ferait du bien. Illuminant son chemin, un aperçu un livre abandonné sur le coin d'une table, et s'en approcha. Après tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, et n'avait pas réellement un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard._

 _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Voilà qui devrait s'avérer intéressant. C'était un livre assez mince, et de toute évidence pas un manuel scolaire. Aucun signe qu'il appartenait à la bibliothèque. Bon, et bien, on dirait que même les Serpentards aimaient les histoires avant d'aller dormir.

Eva resta éveillée plusieurs heures, couchée sur un divan à lire les contes sorciers qu'elle n'avait jamais connus enfants. Le seul son était celui des pages qu'elle tournaient et du lac. Ce fut le dernier conte qui la marqua le plus. Le Conte des trois frères. Elle le lut, puis le relut, sans pouvoir déterminer ce qui la troublait tant. Finalement, elle décida de le refermer et de le remettre à sa place, dérangée par le malaise que lui procurait le dernier conte. La lumière commençait à envahir le lac, illuminant un peu la pièce. La jeune fille éteignit sa baguette et retourna à l'étage. Si _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ne l'avaient pas entièrement rassurée, surtout à cause du dernier, elle se sentait déjà mieux que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Oh, et ses draps avaient un peu séché en plus.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Eva réalisa que les quatre autres première années étaient déjà levées. Elle avait dû dormir tard, après sa lecture aux petites heures du matin. Consultant de nouveau son gobelet-montre, elle réalisa que le déjeuner devait déjà être servi. Bon sang, il était presque 12h30. Oh, et c'était la fin de semaine. Oh non. Qu'était-elle censée porter? L'uniforme de l'école ou des vêtements moldus? Respirant un grand coup, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune aux filles de Serpentard. Avec un peu de chance, il y en aurait en train de se pomponner pour le premier samedi de l'année. Elle constata avec soulagement en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide qu'il y avait bien une fille, une troisième année si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une robe verte pomme et d'une veste couleur léopard.

Sans faire de bruit, Eva retourna dans son dortoir, priant pour ne pas avoir été vue. Contrairement à certaines maisons, les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient tous situés sur un même étage, l'un des plus bas du château. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la salle commune, il fallait ensuite se diriger tout au fond pour prendre l'un des deux escaliers menant aux dortoirs soit des filles soit des garçons. Le modèle était le même pour les deux sexes. Une pièce par niveau scolaire, qui rassemblait généralement de quatre à cinq étudiants. Ainsi, il y avait environ une trentaine de filles à Serpentard, et de même pour les garçons, ce qui faisait en sorte que les Serpentards étaient environ soixante dix. Il en était du même nombre pour les autres maisons.

La jeune Serpentard ouvrit sa malle et saisit une paire de jeans, un t-shirt et des bottines noires. S'assurant que son t-shirt était bien rentré dans ses jeans, Eva passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle savait que les cheveux frisés et pâles étaient à la mode durant ces années-ci, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de les teindre ni de les modifier radicalement. Elle aimait déjà ses cheveux, une longue tignasse épaisse et noire, héritée de sa mère. Elle ressemblait peu à sa mère, sinon de par ses cheveux. Elle tenait son teint crémeux de son père, et ses yeux marrons. Elle était mignonne, mais sans plus. Après tout, elle n'avait que onze ans et bien d'autres préoccupations que son apparence. Elle attacha sa chevelure en une queue de cheval haute et partit en quête d'un déjeuner.

Ce fut les différences de couleurs qui la troublèrent le plus. Le Grand Hall ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel teinté de noir. Le vêtement le plus populaire vers la fin des années 90 était le jeans, et il semblait revenir dans toutes les variations dans la Grande Salle. Rien de bien différent du monde des moldus. Mais à travers les jeunes habillés de façon décontractée se tenaient aussi des individus en habits noirs, avec des coupes plus formelles. Les Sang-Pur étaient presque tous habillés à la façon formelle des sorciers, tandis que les Né-Moldu et les Sang-Mêlé préféraient le style moldu. Eva fut satisfaite de, pour une fois, ne pas être dans la minorité.

Elle vit alors Tonks se lever se son banc pour lui faire un signe de la main, l'invitant à venir la rejoindre. Lui obéissant, Eva sourit en voyant son amie, et son ensemble complet de jeans. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle remarqua ce qui semblait être un premier année à côté d'elle. La jalousie s'empara d'elle pendant un instant. Et si Tonks l'avait remplacée? Elle s'était trouvé un nouveau premier année à protéger, et il était définitivement mieux, c'était un Poufsouffle.

"Eva, je te présente Cédric. Tu as surement des cours avec lui?"

"On est en Histoire de la magie ensemble," répondit Cédric en voyant qu'Eva ne connaissait pas la réponse.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Désolée, je… ne suis pas exactement très attentive en Histoire de la magie," sourit cette dernière.

"Aucun problème. Personne n'est attentif dans ce cours là," répondit Cédric en souriant lui-aussi.

"Très bien les enfants. Et si on se rasseyait? proposa Tonks.

Eva prit place à la gauche de Tonks tandis que Cedric choisit la droite. Pfff, Tonks qui les traitait d'enfants. Elle pouvait bien parler, du haut de ses quinze ou seize ans. Le repas fut agréable, quand soudainement, Eva aperçu le Professeur Rogue. Ce dernier tourna la tête, se sentant visiblement observé, et Eva hésita un moment à lui avouer la découverte du passage secret.

"Hé. La Terre à Eva. Ça va?" lui demanda Tonks.

"Oui, j'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées…"

Le sujet de discussion changea lorsque Tonks expliqua que les cinquième années allaient bientôt partir pour Pré-au-lard. Tristement pour Eva et Cédric, ils ne pourraient pas s'y rendre avant leur troisième année. Eva vit le Professeur Rogue se lever de table du coin de l'oeil. Non, inutile de lui en parler. Rien ne prouvait que la Forêt était réellement dangereuse, après tout. Peut-être que le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitait simplement éviter que les étudiants s'y cachent après leur couvre-feu. Ce serait une bonne raison d'interdire la Forêt et de faire croire qu'elle abritait des dangers.

"... Serpentard?"

Eva réalisa que le reste de la table l'observait.

"Quoi? Euh, désolée, j'étais encore… partie…"

"Je me demandais comment c'était d'être dans Serpentard", répéta Cédric sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur.

"Oh c'est… c'est compliqué. Du moins, quand t'es comme moi… Ils sont désagréables, et toujours en train de ricaner dans leur coin," soupira Eva.

"La vache, j'ai été chanceux de pas être envoyé à Serpentard," soupira Matt.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, étonnée. Elle ignorait qu'il était aussi Né-Moldu. Mais après tout, elle ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois.

"Je rêve ou le déjeuner est plus long que d'habitude?" s'enquit-elle,

"Oui, les fin de semaine, les repas durent tous trois heures. Comme ça, ça évite que les élèves qui se lèvent tard comme toi manque le dîner, et ça fait aussi en sorte que la Grande Salle est un peu moins bondée, vu que les gens ne viennent pas tous en même temps,"

"Oh, oui, c'est logique… Dites, vous connaissez bien la Forêt interdite?"

Les Poufsouffles se consultèrent du regard, sauf Cédric qui n'en savait pas vraiment plus qu'Eva.

"Eh bien, il se passe des trucs plutôt étranges là-bas… Un conseil, ne traîne pas là seule, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on ne peut pas y aller,"

"D'accord, mais pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore permet-il un tel danger près de l'école?" demanda Cédric, qui avait perdu son sourire.

"Aucune idée. J'imagine que le danger est contrôlable avec la surveillance d'un Professeur,"

"Parlant de surveillance d'un Professeur. J'ai entendu dire que certaines retenues étaient dans la Forêt, avec Hagrid. Mais c'est presque seulement les Gryffondors qui font des trucs assez stupides pour mériter ça," déclara Leslie, une autre Poufsouffle amie de Tonks, qui était de nature plus silencieuse que ses camarades.

"Ben voilà. Ils ont besoin de la Forêt pour contrôler Gryffondor. Pas étonnant, ces idiots-là essaient toujours de prouver qu'ils sont les plus cools," répondit Tonks.

Eva commença à tapoter la table de ses doigts. La Forêt piquait de plus en plus sa curiosité, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au passage secret. Sans doute la Forêt serait-elle moins dangereuse en plein jour? Elle pouvait s'y risquer sans danger, pas vrai?

"Bon, je dois y aller," déclara-t-elle. "J'ai un devoir de potion à finir,"

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester assise plus longtemps. Elle devrait revoir la Forêt de ses propres yeux, à la lumière du jour.

"Déjà? Oh, et bien, si tu nous cherches... nous on va être à Pré-au-lard," déclara Tonks en désignant Leslie et Matt. Elle continua d'un air malicieux. "Mais Cédric va probablement être dans le coin, pas vrai Ced?"

"Moi? Euh, oui, je vais être en train de… faire des trucs… dans le coin," répondit-il évasivement.

Sans savoir quoi répondre de plus qu'un "okay", Eva se leva et quitta la salle après avoir dit au revoir aux Poufsouffle et avoir envoyé un signe de la main aux Gryffondors. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder ses camarades de Serpentard.

Elle arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru devant la statue de Gregory le Hautain. S'assurant que personne ne l'observait, elle appuya sur son nez et se glissa dans l'ouverture cachée.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, la Forêt était beaucoup moins effrayante de jour. En fait, elle ressemblait même à une forêt tout à fait normale. Pas de cri strident, pas même de vent pour faire grincer les branches. Eva saisit sa baguette instinctivement, même si elle ne connaissait que le sort de Protego, et encore là, et elle ne le maîtrisait qu'à peine. S'avançant à pas mesurés, elle progressa lentement entre les arbres en tentant de ne pas trébucher sur les racines devant elle.

Elle entendit soudainement un sifflement près de son oreille droite et, quelques secondes plus tard, une flèche se logea dans un arbre derrière elle. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et n'eut qu'une idée en tête. Fuir. Elle commença à courir à travers la forêt, tentant tant bien que mal de zigzaguer afin de ne pas être une proie facile. Cependant, elle n'avait réalisé que la flèche était un avertissement, et qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus en territoire ennemi. Une créature énorme vint alors bloquer son chemin, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Elle pivota afin de fuir en sens inverse, mais les créatures qui la pourchassaient l'avaient entourée. C'étaient des chevaux aux bustes d'hommes, ou des hommes aux corps de chevaux, et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, formant bientôt un cercle serré duquel elle ne pouvait échapper.

"Humaine. Élève. Ta présence est ces terres est un affront à notre race. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense,"

"Je… je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas venir," répondit-elle, tremblante.

"Bien sur que si. Le directeur a pour responsabilité de vous mentionner à chaque année de ne pas vous promener ici,"

"Je savais que je ne pouvais pas venir, mais je ne savais pas que c'était votre territoire!" s'exclama Eva, la gorge nouée.

"Eh bien, c'est trop tard maintenant, la faute a été commise!" s'exclama un autre, qui fut aussitôt acclamé par les autres.

"Du calme Bane!" ordonna le premier.

"L'humaine a enfreint les règles, elle doit payer Magorian!"

"Et elle le fera. Mais c'est encore une enfant, et c'est contre nos principes de tuer les innocents. L'humaine aura à payer sa dette autrement,"

Elle entendit alors de nouveaux bruits de sabots, et une autre créature arriva. Il semblait plus jeune que les autres, et ses traits étaient plus doux. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air féérique.

"Nous pourrions aussi la laisser repartir. Je crois que vous l'avez suffisamment terrorisée. C'était de toute évidence une erreur d'enfant…" proposa-t-il.

"Non. Si nous faisons une exceptions pour tous les bébés humains, il n'y aura plus aucune justice!" refusa le dénommé Bane.

"Magorian… je t'en prie," demanda le blond au dit Magorian, qui était probablement le chef de la bande.

"Je suis d'accord pour laisser repartir l'humaine, mais à une condition. Une dette. L'enfant aura une dette envers notre communauté, qu'elle devra régler d'ici la fin de sa scolarité, ou nous re-négocierons nos termes avec Dumbledore," décida Magorian.

Eva, qui tentait de se faire toute petite, recula de quelques pas lorsque le chef se pencha vers elle.

"Pars, petite humaine, et rappelle-toi de la miséricorde des centaures. Lorsque nous aurons besoin de toi, un message te sera parvenu. Ne t'avises pas de revenir avant cela, ou nous ne serons pas aussi clément. Firenze te raccompagnera,"

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Magorian et son clan repartirent au galop plus loin dans la forêt, la laissant seule avec le "centaure" blond.

"Allez viens, je vais te ramener à la lisière de la forêt,"

"Merci… d'avoir pris ma défense," le remercia Eva alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'une première année cherche dans la Forêt Noire,"

"La Forêt Noire? C'est un autre nom pour la Forêt interdite?"

"Oui. Après tout, elle n'est pas interdite à tout le monde," expliqua Firenze.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais… J'étais seulement curieuse,"

"Et bien, la curiosité peut tuer dans le monde de la magie,"

Eva baissa la tête, honteuse de ne pas avoir été raisonnable.

"Mais, la curiosité peut aussi apporter mille merveilles," poursuivit Firenze avec un sourire.

"À quoi bon, je ne pourrai pas revenir de toute façon," soupira Eva.

"Peut-être pas seule, c'est vrai,"

Ils abandonnèrent le sujet, mais bientôt, Eva commença à poser des questions à Firenze sur des éléments de la forêt. Quelle était cette espèce d'oiseau, cette variété de plante, ou encore de type d'arbre; et il se fit une joie de lui répondre, toujours aussi conciliant.

"C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas venir dans la forêt. C'est vraiment intéressant," déplora la Serpentard.

Elle qui n'était pas très studieuse, voilà que la seule chose qui l'intéressait, hormis la magie, était la Forêt interdite. Vraiment pas de chance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, une demi-heure plus tard, elle remercia de nouveau le centaure pour sa gentillesse, et se dirigea vers le château. Ainsi, le passage secret menait directement dans le territoire des centaures. Bon, c'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Une bonne nouvelle parce que les centaures semblaient être des créatures féroces et très protectrices de leurs terres, ce qui voulait dire qu'aucune autre créature ne pourrait s'y aventurer, et donc peut-être trouver le passage secret. La mauvaise nouvelle était, eh bien, elle aurait à trouver un moyen de détourner leur vigilance si elle voulait réutiliser le passage. C'était tout de même étrange que les centaures eux-mêmes ne veulent pas le bloquer.

En réfléchissant à cette question, Eva entra dans le hall. Elle avait un millier de questions en tête, à commencer par celle demandant s'il existait une carte de la forêt interdite. Elle aurait probablement à aller à la bibliothèque pour vérifier. Elle n'était allée à la bibliothèque qu'une seule fois, et c'était durant le second cours du professeur Binns. Il était grand temps qu'elle commence à s'informer sur le monde magique, ou sa scolarité serait particulièrement pénible.

Rien, rien et encore rien. Elle ne trouvait absolument rien sur la Forêt interdite.

"Tu devrais peut-être chercher dans la section interdite," lui proposa quelqu'un, et elle laissa tomber l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait sur la table.

Se tournant vers la voix, elle reconnut l'un des première années de Serdaigle, mais elle ignorait son nom.

"La section interdite?" répéta-t-elle.

"Une section de livres que les élèves ne peuvent pas consulter,"

"... Et comment je la consulte si je ne peux pas la consulter?"

"Aucune idée. Mais je te vois éplucher des livres sur les créatures magiques depuis tantôt, et si tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches, c'est que c'est là-dedans," répondit-il en pointant une section de la bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue, et qui était cadenassée.

"Oh… eh bien, merci pour l'info j'imagine… euh…"

"Roger Davis,"

"Eva Blackburn,"

"Oui, je sais. Tout le monde sait qui tu es. La Serpentard qui traîne avec les Gryffondors. T'es genre, la marginale que personne ne comprend… enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Euh, est-ce que t'es offensée?"

"Non… c'est… c'est vrai," admit Eva un peu à contrecoeur, et Roger s'éloigna avec un petit sourire poli.

Oui. Peu importe à quel point elle devenait amie avec les jumeaux, ils ne comprendraient jamais totalement ce qu'elle vivait. Personne ne le pouvait. Et maintenant, en plus de ne pas pouvoir retourner dans la Forêt par le passage, elle devrait trouver une façon d'entrer dans la section interdite. Ou elle pouvait toujours faire quelque chose d'assez grave pour avoir une retenue dans la Forêt. Soudain, un livre lui tomba brutalement sur la tête. Frottant cette dernière de sa main, elle leva les yeux pour essayer de voir d'où il pouvait bien provenir. L'étagère la plus proche était à un bon mètre d'elle. Ce fut des ricanements étouffés qui lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau coup des Serpentards. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle les vit fuir vers la porte en essayant d'être discrets. Elle soupira un bon coup et rassembla les livres, même celui qui lui était tombé dessus, et alla les porter à la bibliothécaire.

Eva aurait pu aller rejoindre Cédric, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait s'amuser avec les autres première années de Poufsouffle, et ne souhaitait pas les interrompre. Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient introuvables, et ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait croisé Percy que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en retenue avec Lee pour avoir tenté de s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans permission. C'était bien eux, ça. Et maintenant qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui traîner, elle s'ennuyait davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, elle avait passé ses premiers jours à Poudlard entièrement seule ou presque.

 _Je ne peux pas devenir dépendante des autres. Ils ne seront pas toujours là pour me tenir compagnie._

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle descendit vers le dortoir de Serpentard, y entrant avec le mot de passe "Détraqueur". Elle ignorait ce que ça signifiait, mais c'était probablement quelque chose de peu recommandable, puisque le premier mot de passe de l'année avait été "Nebula" et que ça ne sonnait pas exactement gentil non plus. Au fait, pourquoi donc le passage secret de Gregory le Hautain n'avait-il pas de mot de passe? Curieux.

Quelques Serpentards étaient assis dans la Salle commune, mais ils ne firent rien d'autre que de mauvaises plaisanteries à son sujet lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux. Certains l'ignorèrent complètement. En entrant dans son dortoir, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'agaçante première année, du nom de Mathilda Carlisle, n'était pas là, ni aucune des autres filles d'ailleurs. Elle se demanda lequel des beaux garçons plus vieux elles suivaient, car c'était l'un de leur hobby préféré.

 _Peu importe, elle ne sont pas là et c'est ça l'important._

Eva ouvrit sa malle et consulta ses manuels scolaires. Elle n'avait aucun devoir à terminer, elle les avait tous faits les soirs de la semaine. Sans aimer travailler, elle préférait ne pas prendre de retard, et cette façon de penser l'avait toujours récompensée jusque là. Elle aperçu son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal et le feuilleta. Maintenant que le Professeur Rogue avait commencé à lui apprendre comment utiliser la magie, elle comprenait mieux comment l'apprentissage devait se dérouler. Une phase de pratique de la prononciation et du mouvement de baguette, puis une phase d'essais. En repensant aux leçons de Rogue, la prochaine n'étant que dans six jours, Eva réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas toujours besoin d'un Professeur. La magie était parfois assez instinctive, et peut-être qu'étudier par elle-même serait possible. La question qui se posait était "où"?

De ce qu'elle avait vu du château, aucune pièce n'était vraiment utilisée autre que les salles de cours pour que les étudiants pratiquent la magie, ce qui était assez surprenant. Il y avait toujours l'option d'utiliser une classe vide, qui semblait être la meilleure pour l'instant. Saisissant son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal et celui de Sortilèges, elle choisit de monter le sixième étage pour aucune raison particulière. De toute façon, la majorité des classes étaient vides en ce samedi et tandis que les plus vieux étaient à Pré-au-lard. Elle marcha un instant dans un couloir, puis tourna à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à gauche. Elle choisit une classe au hasard et en tourna la poignée.

Barrée.

Elle essaya la suivante, qui elle ne l'était pas. Tandis qu'elle allait en franchir le seuil, elle se figea, puis recula. Elle pouvait toujours tenter de déverrouiller la porte. Ce serait un bon début si elle voulait améliorer sa magie, et en plus, elle avait déjà vu l'un des jumeaux le faire. Ouvrant son manuel de Sortilèges, elle constata que _Alohomora_ y figurait bel et bien. Elle s'assit dans le couloir devant la porte, posant le livre devant elle. Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué, pas vrai?

Après une vingtaine d'essais ratés, un déclic se fit entendre, et la Serpentard mit la main sur la poignée, la faisant pivoter lentement. La porte s'ouvrit. Probablement de la chance, puisque Fred et George avaient besoin de l'aide de Percy pour maîtriser le sort. Avec elle sourire, elle saisit ses manuels et y entra, fermant la porte délicatement derrière elle.

Par quoi pouvait-elle commencer? Elle avait le choix de suivre l'ordre donné durant ses cours, ce qui serait logique mais probablement ennuyeux, ou encore choisir un sort plus complexe qui risquait d'être impossible à réaliser à son niveau. Elle feuilleta les pages. Elle connaissait déjà _Lumos_ , ce qui était déjà un bon début. _Incendio_ pour faire du feu. Probablement super cool à faire, mais pas très pratique dans une classe sans supervision. Mhhh, _Colloportus_ , pour barrer les portes. Ça pourrait toujours être pratique, surtout si elle en venait à devoir se cacher de nouveau dans un placard à balais, ou à fuir des centaures enragés et à se cacher dans le passage secret. Et elle avait déjà une porte à barrer, splendide.

Elle se plaça devant la porte, puis relit une deuxième fois les instructions. D'accord, un simple coup du poignet tourné vers le haut. Et "Colloportus". Elle essaya une première fois, sans succès. Puis une deuxième fois. Au bout de dix essais, elle décida de relire les instructions. Puis encore dix essais, mais rien n'y faisait. Légèrement découragée, elle tenta d'attirer une chaise à elle avec _Accio_ , mais le poids était trop lourd et elle dû la traîner de ses bras jusqu'à la porte. Rien n'allait décidément, pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait son niveau médiocre en magie. Fred et George lui avaient conté la fois où ils avaient transformé l'ours en peluche de leur frère Ron en araignée, et ce avant même d'intégrer Poudlard. Sérieusement, tout serait plus facile si elle n'était pas une Né-Moldu.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait changer, c'était sa façon d'envisager son futur, et elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Ce ne fut qu'une autre vingtaine d'essais plus tard qu'elle réussit enfin à jeter le sort. Puis, elle s'exerça à la fois à verrouiller et déverrouiller la porte. Comme elle l'avait cru, la première fois avait été un coup de chance. Mais plus elle pratiquait, et plus ses essais étaient fructueux. Elle réussit finalement à maîtriser les deux sorts, non sans fierté. Elle pouvait maintenant utiliser _Lumos, Nox, Alohomora_ et _Colloportus_. Et parfois _Protego_. Son estomac gronda, et elle regretta de nouveau que sa montre soit redevenue un gobelet en majeure partie. C'était beaucoup moins pratique à transporter. Elle décida que le lendemain, qui serait dimanche, elle reviendrait pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts, mais que pour l'instant, une nouvelle quête l'appelait: Se nourrir.

En retournant à la Grande Salle, elle réalisa que c'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Son estomac était plutôt précis. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers la table des Serpentards, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais quelqu'un de Gryffondor la héla. Fred ou George. Étrangement, elle ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer les jumeaux. De ce qui se disait, même leur mère ne le pouvait pas et seul Lee en était capable.

Prenant place entre eux, elle les dévisagea tour à tour. Ils étaient anormalement excités, de grands sourires au visage. Si leur nourriture n'était pas sur la table, Eva aurait pu jurer que tous les deux seraient debout sur le meuble à danser.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux? Votre retenue était-elle si incroyable?"

"On a eu une super idée!" s'exclama Fred.

"Oui, ça va être dément, crois-nous! Quelque chose de jamais vu pour des première année",

Elle entendit un commentaire désapprobateur plus loin à la table et se pencha vers l'avant pour voir de qui il venait. C'était William Weasley aussi surnommé Bill, le préfet-en-chef, accessoirement l'aîné de la longue lignée des Weasley étudiant à Poudlard. Eva n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que les Weasley soient si nombreux, et surtout si influents à Gryffondor. Tout d'abord Bill, qui était le préfet-en-chef, puis Charles aussi appelé Charlie, qui était préfète Gryffondor, puis Percy, qui serait probablement préfet dans quelques années, et finalement, Fred et George qui ne seraient préfets que si Dumbledore voulait voir l'école exploser. Fort heureusement, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas.

En leur qualités de préfet en chef et préfet, et futur préfet pour Percy, les trois Weasley ne pouvaient s'empêcher de reprocher à leurs frères leur attitude disparate. À peine étaient-ils à Poudlard depuis une semaine qu'ils avaient déjà fait exploser plusieurs armures, rappetissé le chat de Rusard et tenté de s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Si Eva avait une réputation malgré elle, les jumeaux avaient une réputation grâce à leurs tours, et bien méritée. Ils étaient déjà presque vénérés des autres première années.

"Donc, ce plan grandiose, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?" demanda Eva, et toutes les personnes proches d'eux se penchèrent vers l'avant pour entendre elles aussi.

"On va faire éclater des bombabouses dans toute l'école simultanément, pour qu'il n'y ait nulle part où s'enfuir de l'odeur,"

Eva les regarda de nouveau tour à tour. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle venait de trouver un moyen d'avoir une retenue "digne d'un Gryffondor".


End file.
